One Happy Family
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: Kyoko's mother returns to Kyoko's life and is told to stay with Ren. This shouldn't be that big of a problem, but what with this five year old? A Kyoko&Ren story. Not the best summary I've done...Please read though! Rated T for Child Abuse.
1. Practicing

**A/N Me: Okay, so this is my first Skip Beat fic. Note: I've seen both the Anime and I'm currently reading the manga. So I hope I don't mess both up.**

**Kayla: Yeah, I haven't seen this or read the manga, but I may after reading this.**

**Chelsea: Is it a chapter fic or one-shot.**

**Me: A chapter. I'll be using one of my real book ideas for the series that Ren and Kyoko play in.**

**Kayla: Which series? You have six?**

**Me: Uh…I think I'll do either the Time Protector or Panima, but it should be fun because they all have powers.**

**Chelsea: Yeah…anyways, Twins of the Earth doesn't own Skip Beat.**

"Tsuruga-san!" Mogami Kyoko yelled into her mobile phone at her senpai on the other end.

Tsuruga Ren pulled his own mobile phone away from his ear as his kohai; he hated that word, wailed. Once Kyoko was done yelling he placed the phone back to his ear, "What is it Mogami-san?" oh, how he wished he could call her Kyoko-chan like he'd done so many years ago, "You're not in trouble are you?

"Yes!" Kyoko yelled.

Ren sighed, "Death trouble or script trouble?" he asked.

"Um…script…" Kyoko said slightly embarrassed now, "It's my first protagonist role and…I'm not, well, confident."

Ren smiled slightly, "Alright," he said, "Yashiro-san said my schedule ends at 9:00pm tonight. So, why don't you come over to my house around then and we can work on it?"

Ren could practically feel Kyoko beaming, "Thank you Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said happily, "Oh! And I better get groceries! You will be eating dinner Tsuruga-san!"

Ren chuckled, "Look forward to it Mogami-san," he said.

"Ren-san!" a voice said faded behind the closed door, "The director said it's time to come back to set."

"Coming!" Ren yelled, "I have to go Mogami-san. See you at 9:00pm."

"Bye, and thank you again Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said and hung up quickly.

Ren closed his phone then left his dressing room to finish his commercial. His commercial shooting ended about 20 minutes later. Ren and Yashiro then started to drive to Ren's next commercial shooting, "You really need to get into another series Ren," Yashiro said, "All you have are modeling jobs and commercials."

"Well, as soon as I get an offer I'll think about it," Ren said.

"Well, it just so happens…" Yashiro said pushing his glasses up and smirking, "You got an offer to be the male lead in a series based on an American book."

Ren glanced at his manager, "What's it about?" Ren asked.

"Oh, it's about these five teens; four of which control the four elements," Yashiro said.

"Teens?" Ren asked, "Yashiro…do I look like a teen to you?"

"Well, not right now…but the character has to raise 11 five to seven year olds; one of which he sees as his daughter, and his best friend in a way. So I guess you could say he matures fast."

"11 kids…that's going to be one wild set…what else do you have to convince me?" Ren asked.

"Well, the main male character is named Jake, and he is destined to fall in love with the Fire Princess, Kym, but he's stupid and thinks she's to marry the Water Prince, which Jake is," Yashiro said.

Ren thought about it, "Sounds interesting," he said, "But how is it a series?"

"Each book is a search," Yashiro said, "Book one is searching for the Water Prince; Book two is searching for the Light Kingdom to take the Earth back from the Darkness Kingdom; Book three is searching the Darkness Kingdom to take back Earth; and Book Four is searching for Jake's "daughter", Sally, and that's as far as the books go."

"I see," Ren said, "So why do they want me?"

"Well, Jake is a black belt in martial arts and the director saw your moves when you were Cain," Yashiro said.

Ren gripped the steering wheel, "Yashiro, you know it's hard to control my dark side," he said.

"Oh, don't worry," Yashiro said.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"Because Kyoko-chan is playing Princess Kym," Yashiro said causing Ren to slam on the breaks.

"What?" Ren yelled, "Yashiro, I can't be in a romantic series with Mogami-san!"

Yashiro smirked, "Really, now," he said, "Oh, that's too bad…Kyoko-chan practically jumped when she was told she could play a princess. And the director won't take anyone but you to play Jake. Are you really going to take away Kyoko-chan's dream?"

Ren hit his head on the wheel, "I…hate…you…" he muttered, "Fine, call Sawara-san and say I'll do it."

Yashiro held up a script and Ren glared, "Already done," Yashiro said smirking.

Ren sighed and started driving again.

_~9:00pm_

Ren arrived at his apartment and he went in and took off his jacket, "Mogami-san?" Ren called knowing she'd be here because he gave her an extra key.

Ren could smell food cooking so he assumed she was in the kitchen. He went to the kitchen, "Mogami-san?" Ren asked.

Kyoko turned and smiled, "Tsuruga-san!" she said happily, "Dinner will be ready shortly."

_She'll make a great wife one day…_ Ren shook his head when he started picturing her as his own wife _stop, she's 17!_ Ren went to go towards the living room when he stopped, "Um, Mogami-san," he said, "What was that role you needed help with?"

"Oh!" Kyoko said, "It's a fire princess!" she said excitedly, "But she has a bit of a temper…I'm not sure how to play that…and she's in l-lo-um, the L word."

Ren closed his eyes, "Well, Mogami-san, about that," he said, "The director wants me to be Jake."

Kyoko jumped slightly and turned to Ren, "What?" she asked, "Y-you'll be playing…"

Ren nodded, "I hope it doesn't make you feel uncomfortable Mogami-san," he said.

Kyoko bit her lip, "Well," she said, "At least it's with someone I trust."

Ren flinched, "Unlike Shotaro," Kyoko growled.

Ren smiled, "Alright, I'm glad you're not uncomfortable with this," he said.

Kyoko smiled and continued to cook. Ren went to the living room and sat on the couch and decided to skim through the Panima series script. Ren nearly laughed and Jake's obliviousness, "Dinner, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said placing a large plate of rice, shrimp, and steak pieces.

Ren blinked, "Uh, Mogami-san," he said nervously, "I love your cooking and all, but I don't think I can eat this much…"

Kyoko gave Ren one of her stern looks, "You missed lunch didn't you?" she asked.

Ren opened his mouth, but then closed it because he couldn't lie to her, "I knew it," she said, "So you'll eat all of it."

Ren blew some of his dyed hair out of his face and started to eat. Every time Ren ate Kyoko's cooking his whole body felt like it was filled with light. He could never cook well and neither could his mother, Julie. The only person who could cook in his family was his father, Kuu, but he was gone most of the time. Ren went to get another spoonful of food, but just hit the plate. Ren blinked, "See Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said, "You were starving!"

Ren blinked, "I guess I was…" he said.

"Would you like dessert?" Kyoko asked taking both plates to the kitchen to wash.

"Ah, no I'm good Mogami-san," Ren said.

Kyoko nodded, "Alright," she said and put the dishes away.

"Shall we get to practicing?" Ren asked when Kyoko sat down on the couch next to him.

Kyoko nodded and grabbed her script, "What scene?" she asked.

Ren scanned the script, "Hmm," Ren said, "How about…when Jake and Kym first walk by themselves after the fight."

Kyoko nodded and turned to the page with Ren, "Okay," Ren said, "Ready?"

"I guess," Kyoko said nervously and closed her eyes trying to find her inner Kym.

Ren smiled and let her begin. Kyoko opened her eyes and looked completely angry. Ren took this as his time to go and get in his own character, "I can't lock up with you still in here," Ren said slightly annoyed.

Kyoko/Kym sighed angrily, "I just don't understand how he won!" she yelled.

"You were too self-centered," Ren/Jake said.

"What?" Kyoko growled.

"You had more confidence in yourself than in your skills away from your powers," Ren said.

"There's a difference?" Kyoko asked.

Ren wanted to see how well her character was so, he decided to stray from the script a little bit, "Yes, quiet a difference actually," he said, "Kark controls earth right? And you fire?"

"Yes," Kyoko said quickly getting what Ren was doing, "And Case controls air…is this going somewhere or are you just showing off?"

Ren smirked inwardly and went back to the script, "Because Kark controls earth he probably practiced more with his hand to hand combat because it's more in tone with his powers. You on the other hand control fire. Your power is most likely to be controlled by your emotions. Am I right?"

"I'm not getting your point here…" Kyoko said annoyed.

Ren sighed, "What I'm saying is that while Kark practiced more with his hand to hand while you probably only did when you forced to. So in this Rumble it was all about who's hand to hand was better. Kark practiced more therefore had more confidence in his abilities, but you…you were more confident in yourself and what you could do."

Kyoko was quiet, like it said she was in the script, "How do you know so much about our powers and confidence?" she asked.

""There are things on Earth called comic books," Ren said, "They're entertainment for us. They have every power you can think of or wish for; including your guys'. I was just taking a stab in the dark about you powers."

Kyoko huffed in irritation, like it said in the script, so Ren continued, "As for the confidence, that's the first thing you learn in the dojo. You can only win tournaments and fights if you know your skill more so than yourself."

"So…you can teach me?" Kyoko asked slowly.

"Well," Ren said sounding like her was thinking about it, "I suppose, but it'll have to be after Sally is well again."

Kyoko looked annoyed, but nodded, "Fine," she said, "But after she's better we start training right?"

"I guess," Ren said.

That was the end of the scene so both actors came out of their characters. Kyoko blushed lightly, "Was it bad?" she asked.

Ren smiled, "No, I think you have Kym at the beginning down quite well," he said.

"Okay," Kyoko said, "But what about when she falls in l-lo-that, with Jake?"

Ren closed his eyes, "I suppose we'll have to cross that bridge when we get there Mogami-san," he said opening his eyes, "I can't force you to learn something you truly dislike. You'll have to cross this bridge on your own."

Kyoko sighed, "I guess you're right as always Tsuruga-san," she said sadly.

Ren smiled lightly, "How about dessert now?" he asked.

Kyoko brightened, "Sure!" she said and ran into the kitchen.

Ren's smile widened as she became happy _just like all those years ago_. Ren quickly shook his head _bad Ren, she deserves better than a killer trying to run from himself_. Kyoko came back with two plates of cake and set them on the coffee table and sat down on the floor and they both began to eat, "Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said, "What time is it?"

Ren looked at the clock on his DVD player and nearly choked on his food, "Uh…one in the morning…" he said.

Kyoko's cake came flying out of her mouth, "WHAT!" she yelled, "Oh no! I've caused everyone trouble!"

"Mogami-san," Ren said causing Kyoko to stop her rambling, "You've caused no one trouble, I can assure you. The owners of the restaurant knew you'd be here practicing correct?"

Kyoko nodded, "Then, since it's late, why don't you just stay in the guest bedroom?" Ren said.

"Oh, no!" Kyoko said, "I can't cause you more trouble! You've already stayed up late because of me!"

Ren stood up and walked over to Kyoko, "It's no trouble Mogami-san," he said, "In fact, I wouldn't be able to sleep if you left now; I'd worry too much."

Kyoko blushed lightly, "W-well…" she said, "Only if you eat breakfast!"

Ren smiled, "Deal," he said, "Now, I'll see if I have a t-shirt or something you can wear for pajamas."

Kyoko just nodded and Ren went into his room and looked in his dresser and found one of his white t-shirts. He then went back into the living room, "Here you go Mogami-san," he said handing her the t-shirt, "There's a bathroom in the guest bedroom."

"Thank you, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said.

Ren nodded, "Do you have anything to do tomorrow?" he asked, "The Panima shooting doesn't start till Wednesday."

"No," Kyoko said, "Box R is currently on a break until we see how the first season is with the public."

Ren nodded, "Well, I'm also free until Panima starts," he said, "So, would you like to practice more after breakfast?"

Kyoko brightened, "Yes!" Kyoko beamed, "I'd need all the help I can get! Thank you Tsuruga-san!"

Ren smiled as Kyoko skipped into the guest bed room happily. Ren then went to bed himself.

**A/N Me: And that's Chapter 1.**

**Kayla: Not bad…I'm a little confused, but that's probably because I've only read Panima…**

**Chelsea: Aw…poor Ren…what's his dark side?**

**Me: Read the manga…**

**Chelsea: I don't wanna read!**

**Me: *Sigh* R&R please and please be kind! It's my first Skip Beat Fanfic!**


	2. Her Return

**A/N Me: I'm back!**

**Kayla and Chelsea: Us too!**

**Me: I don't own Skip Beat.**

_**Ren's Dream**__** Ren's Point of View**__~ About two in the morning_

"Corn!" I flinched and looked behind me and saw a six year old Kyoko.

I blinked confused. I was in the LME lobby…with a six year old Kyoko? Kyoko ran to me smiling, "Corn!" she said happily.

"Mogami-san?" I asked shocked.

"No…it's me! Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko yelled.

I bent down to the younger Kyoko, "Okay," I said, "Then what are you doing here Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko brightened, "I missed Corn!" she said, "But why aren't you in your Fairy World?"

I tried to think, "Well, to prove to my father that I can take over his throne I have to be an actor here…the best one. Understand?" I asked.

Kyoko nodded smiling and hugged me tight. I about fell backwards from being suddenly jumped on. I could feel Kyoko crying, "Kyoko-chan?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"Mommy didn't show up again and Sho-kun was being mean to me again," she cried, "I missed talking to you about that stuff."

I squeezed the tiny Kyoko, "I'm sorry," I said.

_I almost forgot about her mother._ I held Kyoko tighter. _This is probably why she gave up on love. She liked Fuwa because he was always there for her, or so she thought. So when he broke her heart…it was like her mother all over again…_ I put Kyoko back on the ground, "Kyoko-chan," I said gently, "You know that you can tell me anything right?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yes…you're Corn!" she said.

I chuckled, "Yes, now, I want you to always remember that okay?" I said.

Kyoko nodded, "Good, now, you better head home before you get in trouble," I said.

"But I am home," Kyoko said.

"No," I said shaking my head, "You're in Tokyo."

"But, you're here," Kyoko said, "And wherever Corn is…is my home."

I blinked, "Kyoko-chan…" I said smiling.

Kyoko smiled.

_**~End Dream**_

I woke up and smelled something cooking. I slowly sat up in bed and tried to decipher what was cooking. I couldn't tell so I got out of bed and went into the kitchen. I saw Kyoko in her clothes from yesterday cooking what looked like eggs, "Mogami-san?" I asked.

Kyoko looked at me, "Morning Tsuruga-san," she said, "We're having eggs because that's all you had that wasn't bad."

"That's fine Mogami-san," I said, "I normally don't have time for home cooked meal anyway."

"That's not an excuse Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said.

I shrugged, "Well, thank you cooking breakfast and dinner last night," I said.

Kyoko sighed, but smiled, "You're welcome Tsuruga-san," she said, "Are we going to practice after breakfast?"

I smiled, "We'll see Mogami-san," I said.

Kyoko smiled brightly and continued cooking. I went into the living room and started reading the script again.

_Jake sighs and stands up again. After watching Kym do this for hours now, he has come up with Plan B, "Time for Plan B," Jake states._

_ "What?" Kym snaps._

_ Jake smirks lightly, "Get another rock," he says._

_ Kym groans, but gets another rock from the creak. While she is hunched over Jake gently taps her back, "Whoa-" Kym falls into the creak._

_ When her body comes up she is coughing and soaking wet, "Jake!" she yells._

_ Jake bends down to her level in the creek trying his hardest not to laugh, "Are you relaxed?" he asked._

_ Kym is breathing unevenly and glaring at Jake, "Ponga!" she yells, "Do you know what happens to my people when we get this wet! We lose our powers for utaki hours! Fire is only relaxed when it's __dead__!"_

_ Kym continues to yell about how stupid Jake is, but he ignores her for some of it. Finally, she stops yelling and is breathing heavily, "Are you out of steam?" Jake asks._

_ Kym doesn't answer his question, "Get me out of this death trap," she mutters._

_ "First," Jake says handing her a smooth stone, "Skip this down to the end of the creek. And no arguing."_

_ Kym looks at the rock. Jake can tell by the look in her eyes that she was completely and totally relaxed which is what he wanted in the first place. Kym flicks her wrist and this time the rock skips across the water until it reaches the end. Kym looks in disbelief at what she did. Kym looks at Jake and he smiles. Jake holds out his hand and Kym slowly grabs it and he pulls her out of the water, "The key to first learning hand to hand combat is you have to be relaxed…" he explains._

_ Kym is quiet and shivering slightly. Jake pulls out the gray outfit they got from Koles, only with gray sandals instead of the heels, "Here," he says handing her the clothes, "Change into these dry clothes."_

_ Kym nods and goes deeper into the woods to change. Jake gathers up Kym's clothes and jewelry so they could leave when she was done._

_ Kym soon comes back when there was very little sunlight left, "Ready?" Jake asks._

_ Kym nods and they head back to the orphanage, "Look," Jake says softly, "I'm sorry for pushing you in the water like that." _

_ Kym looks at him and he continues, "I didn't know it would cut your powers off like that."_

_ "Gorture," she says softly, "You're forgiven. I see now that my temper may have stopped me from reaching 100%. Thortacks, thank you."_

_ Jake smiles, "Don't get me wrong," he says, "Sometimes anger comes in handy, but don't use it to always fuel your powers."_

_ Kym runs her fingers through her hair, "You-you saved my life by giving me those dry clothes," she says softly._

_ Jake blinks in confusion and shock. Kym then begins to explain, "If Fire Controllers are wet or cold for a long period of time, or short period of time if both, then the heat that fuels our bodies shut down," she says sadly, "That's how my mother died. She save me from falling into a lake but fell in herself and I was too little to help her out of the water."_

_ Jake is quiet as they walk back into the city, "I'm sorry to hear that," he says, "But you knew your mother and still have your father in your life. I never knew my parents. Miss. Morganton is the closest thing I've had to a mother, but I never see her."_

_ "But you raise Sally like she's your own child," Kym states, "And the other kids, you're like their older brother."_

_ Jake shrugs, "I can't really explain it," he said, "But those kids are my family. I would go mad if someone hurt them or Miss. Morganton. That's the whole reason I started taking martial arts. I didn't want them to get hurt and me not be able to help and protect them."_

_ Kym looks at Jake with soft eyes, "You have what we call Spuckter," Kym says smiling, "It means strong protective instincts. The Kings of Panima usually don't get Spuckter until they start their families."_

_ Jake smirks, "Which means your dad is probably going ballistic trying to get those portals open again!" he says laughing._

_ Kym chuckles and they walk up the stairs of the orphanage and open the door and see an interesting site. All the kids are passed out on the floor while Kark, Case, and Sally are asleep on the couch with the TV on Blue's Clues, "Well," Jake says softly not wanting to wake them up, "At least we know the TV doesn't just work on the kids."_

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said bringing me out of the script, "Breakfast," she set a plate of eggs in front of me.

I set the script on the coffee table and took the plate, "Thank you Mogami-san," I said.

Kyoko sat beside me and started eating her own eggs, "Before we practice," Kyoko stated, "We're going grocery shopping."

I looked at Kyoko confused, "Don't give me that look," she said, "You have no food! And you'll be here all day!"

"Mogami-san…you've seen me cook…" I said deadpanned.

"I'll get simple things and tell you how to cook them before I leave," Kyoko stated determined.

I sighed and continued to eat knowing better than to argue with Kyoko when it comes to my health. When we finished we went out, but with me in a disguise. We entered the store, "Okay," Kyoko said grabbing an arm basket, "Easy stuff to make that is healthy."

"Is there such a thing?" I asked.

Kyoko laughed, "Yes," she said, "Even I had to start somewhere."

I smiled, "Like what?" I asked.

"Mmm…" she said grabbing a can of soup, "Canned soup you just stir it on the stove until it's hot."

"Sounds easy to you…" I laughed.

Kyoko placed the can in the basket and laughed lightly, "It is easy," she said, "This is your lunch. Now…for dinner…let's see…ah!"

She grabbed a box of 10 minute rice, "Just boil water and put a bag in for 10 minutes; there are four bags in here," Kyoko said putting the box in the basket, "And…beef stew," she grabbed a can of beef stew, "All you do is stir it on the stove until it's hot; like the soup."

She then went to the cash register, "Now you have lunch and dinner," she said, "And you can start cooking for yourself."

I smiled and Kyoko, after some arguing, paid for my food, "You didn't have to do that Mogami-san," I said as we walked out.

"Yes I did!" Kyoko said, "I was a burden to you! The least I can do is buy your food."

I sighed and got in the driver's side of the car, "Mogami-san," I said removing the disguise, "I may be your sempai, but you do realize that sempais and kohais can be friends right?"

Kyoko looked at me, "Well…I suppose…but," she was turning shy.

I smiled, "Mogami-san, I wouldn't help just anyone in the acting business," I said, "I consider you a very talented actress, Mogami-san," I started driving, but didn't stop talking, "Do you get where I'm getting Mogami-san?"

"Um, not really," Kyoko said.

I sighed, "What I'm saying is…you're just as good as I am when it comes to acting," I said.

"What!" Kyoko yelled, "N-no I'm not! I still burden you to help me with things!"

"And you think I don't?" I asked smiling, "Mogami-san, there is still many things that I need help with."

Kyoko started rubbing arm, but didn't say anything, so I continued, "What I'm trying to say is…I'm no longer just your sempai; I'm also your friend Mogami-san."

Kyoko looked at me in shock, "But, I," she gripped her wrist.

I smiled, "Is being my friend that bad?" I teased.

"No!" Kyoko yelled instantly, but then saw me smiling, "…hey," she said smiling.

My smile turned into a smirk, "See?" I said, "Do you see me doing that with anyone else at LME?"

Kyoko smiled, "No, I guess not…" she said.

"So, how about we go back to the apartment and practice?" I asked.

"First," she said, "_You're_ fixing soup."

I blinked then realized it was noon, "Oh…didn't realize the time," I said.

"Yeah…that was it," Kyoko said dangerously.

I smiled guiltily and parked at the apartment complex.

_~About 20 minutes later…_

"It's good!" Kyoko yelled.

"I can't believe I made something edible," I said as I ate my bowl of soup.

Kyoko smiled, "See, start off small," she said.

I smiled and we finished eating. Kyoko then took the dishes before I could utter a word. I sighed, "Mogami-san," I said, "I could've done that."

"No, you can easily clean dishes," she said, "So you don't have to practice that."

I sighed _if she keeps acting like a wife then playing Jake will become a problem…_ Kyoko came back, "Shall we practice Tsuruga-san?" she asked.

Before I could say yes her phone started ringing, "Oh, uh, excuse me Tsuruga-san," she said and answered her phone, "Hello?"

She was quiet for a moment, "Who is it?" she asked.

I suddenly got this feeling in my stomach that something bad was about to happen. Suddenly, Kyoko began to shake and she paled, "Mogami-san?" I asked worried, "Mogami-san, what's wrong?"

Kyoko fell to her knees shaking, "Mogami-san!" I said and went next to her on the floor.

"M-m-mother?" Kyoko said softly.

My eyes widened _oh…my…_

**A/N Chelsea: *Faints***

**Kayla: You did NOT just do that!**

**Me: What? Bring Kyoko's mother back or cliffhanger?**

**Kayla: BOTH! I just finished the Anime! Why'd you bring her back!**

**Me: Uh…drama? Suspense? You pick.**

**Kayla: You better update soon…**

**Me: Uh, sure…R&R please…and no one kill me!**


	3. Moving

**A/N Kayla: Write!**

**Chelsea: *Still out cold***

**Me: I am! I don't own Skip Beat!**

_**Kyoko's Point of View**_

"Hello?" I said into my phone.

"Ah, Mogami-kun, well, there's someone here who wants to talk to you," the president said on the other end.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Well, here, I think she wants to talk to you," the president said.

I heard the phone be given to someone, "Hello, Kyoko," no…no…she can't…

"Mogami-san?" I heard Tsuruga-san say, but barely, "Mogami-san, what's wrong?"

My knees suddenly couldn't hold me anymore, "Mogami-san!" Tsuruga-san yelled and was next to me.

Finally, I tried to talk, "M-m-mother?" I asked scared.

I felt Tsuruga-san's hand on my shoulder tighten for some reason, "Yes," my mother said, "How very nice to hear your voice again…"

I gulped and felt the phone shake close to my ear, "W-w-what are you doing at LME?" I asked.

Tsuruga-san's grip tightened on my shoulder, "Well, looking for you of course," mother said, "When I went to see you, you weren't where I left you."

"W-w-well, that's your fault for leaving," I said still scared.

My mom was never the best mother. I now know that what she did to me was called abandonment and emotional abuse. I believe Corn knew that too because when I told him about what my mother did he would instantly say that exact opposite of what my mother told me. I believe it's thanks to Corn that I'm the way I am and not the way my mother is, "Oh, now Kyoko," my mom said, "I am a very busy woman…did the Fuwas not take care of you?"

I winced and gripped my phone tightly, "T-t-they did…unlike you," I said.

"Hmm," mother said, "You know Kyoko…I never really thought you'd end up like this…who knew you had a little actress in that dumbness of yours."

I felt tears start to flow, but I could still hear the president yell, "Hey! I will not tolerate you emotionally abusing my actors!"

"Hmm, seems you have a few friends Kyoko…" mother said, "But don't you forget Kyoko…I'm your mother and I can do whatever I want to-"

My phone was suddenly taken from my hands. I looked and saw that The Emperor of the Night had taken over Tsuruga-san, but I could tell it wasn't directed at me, "Hello, Mogami-san is no longer able to talk," he said sweetly, but he had the dark aura around him, "We have to practice for a series. Thank you for calling, but don't call again…" with that he closed the phone.

I just sat on my knees gripping my white pants, "Mogami-san," Tsuruga-san said.

I couldn't stop the tears anymore, but I tried so hard because I didn't want Tsuruga-san to worry over me. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around me, "Mogami-san," Tsuruga-san said softly, "I have a feeling you don't like your mother?"

I shook my head and covered my eyes with my hands. Tsuruga-san pulled me closer to him so I wound up crying into his white t-shirt, "M-m-mother used to only give m-me l-l-lo-affection only when I got 100% in school," I said, "T-t-then she just left me with Shotaro…"

"It's okay, Mogami-san," Tsuruga-san said, "The president won't let her come anywhere near you and neither will I."

I gripped his t-shirt and shook, "S-she's a lawyer, Tsuruga-san," I said, "She can do just about anything she wants."

"Mogami-san," Tsuruga-san said, "You are an actress now. You are bound to LME and the Love Me Program. Not even your mother can break the contract. Do you understand?"

I stopped crying, but still sniffled, "Thank you Tsuruga-san," I said smiling, "And I'm sorry for dumping all my problems on you."

Tsuruga-san looked me in the eyes, "Mogami-san, you're my friend," he said, "Your problems are mine."

I smiled at Tsuruga-san, "Thank you," I said, "You know, you're starting to sound like Corn."

Tsuruga-san stood up, "It's getting late Mogami-san," he said, "You should head home."

I was confused, but decided he was right, "Alright," I said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the Panima shoot."

Tsuruga-san nodded, "Alright," he said, "See you in the morning Mogami-san."

"And I'll call you to make sure you eat dinner," I said, "Bye Tsuruga-san and thanks again."

I left the apartment still slightly worried about my mother coming back in my life.

_**Ren's Point of View**_

_Dang it…I totally just lost control. I don't want her to know that her "Fairy Prince" is just me. That would totally destroy her._ I sighed and plopped down on the couch. Suddenly, my house phone rang, "Hello?" I asked.

"Kuon!" the president yelled, "Please! Please tell me Mogami-kun is still with you!"

My heart began to race, "No…she went home. Why?" I asked.

"Go after her! Her mother knows where she lives!" the president yelled.

I could hear the president yelling both Ren and Kuon from the phone that was now on the floor, but I was out of the house by then. I ran down the stairs and into the lobby, but didn't see Kyoko, "Dang it," I muttered and ran out the doors.

_She couldn't have gotten far…_ I then started running towards the restaurant where Kyoko was staying. I looked around for an orange head, but didn't see one. _If she was shaking like that just because of her mother's voice then I don't want to see what happens if she actually sees her mother_, "No!" I heard Kyoko yell, "No, leave me alone! Go away!"

I ran towards her voice, "Mogami-san!" I yelled.

"Corn! Tsuruga-san! Someone!" Kyoko yelled.

I finally saw Kyoko crying with her back to a brick wall and a woman with black hair in front of her. I stepped in front of Kyoko, "That's enough," I said in monotone.

"T-T-Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh…Tsuruga Ren…" Kyoko's mother said, "How interesting…"

"I believe it's time for you to leave ma'am," I said trying to stay in my Tsuruga Ren character.

"Well, Tsuruga Ren, I just wish to see my daughter," Kyoko's mother said.

Kyoko grabbed my shirt in fear, "From what Mogami-san's told me, you abandoned her and emotionally abused her," I said as calm as I could, "So, from my stand point, you are not her mother."

"According to law and DNA tests, I am," Kyoko's mother said, "Now, Kyoko is coming with me."

That broke me. I glared at the woman, "You cannot and will not," I said, "Kyoko is contracted to LME and, no matter how good of a lawyer you are, you cannot take her out of the company."

Kyoko's mother glared, "We'll see about that…" she said, "You can't keep a daughter from her mother."

"I'm not," I stated, "I'm keeping Mogami-san from you."

I then grabbed Kyoko's hand and walked away from her so called mother. After about a mile I stopped and turned to Kyoko who had tears flowing down her face, "I hate her…" Kyoko said, "She's just below Shotaro, if not above."

I grabbed Kyoko's hand, "Come on," I said, "The president says she knows where you live now. So, we'll see what the president wants to do."

Kyoko nodded, but her hand still shook in mine. I tightened my hold on her hand, "Come on, my car isn't far," I said and continued walking.

When we got in the car Kyoko just looked out the window as I drove, "Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko said softly, "Um, thank you for saving me from my mother."

"It's not a problem Mogami-san, but that woman is not, and never will be, your mother," I said, "So, instead, why don't you call her by her given name, with no honorific. That'll show that you have no emotional attachment to her…like Fuwa."

Kyoko darkened for about two seconds, but then went back to normal, "Alright," she said, "You're right, Saena it is then."

I smiled at Kyoko and she weakly smiled back. We soon arrived at LME and we went up to the president's office, "Oh Mogami-kun!" the boss yelled, "I am so sorry! Now I see why you never mentioned your mother!"

_Same old boss…_ "I believe Mogami-san needs to breathe president," I stated.

"Oh! Whoops!" the boss yelled and released Kyoko.

Kyoko was a little off balance, but quickly regained it, "Now, it seems we've run into a minor problem," the boss stated.

"Minor?" I almost growled _is he insane?_

"Yes, only minor Ren," the boss said, "But…probably major for Mogami-kun."

"Alright, what do you know…" I stated knowing that this was going to be bad.

"Well, it's a good news, bad news thing…" the boss said, "Well, good news is because your mother left you for most of your life, she no longer has jurisdiction over you."

Kyoko smiled brightly, but I knew better, "And the bad news?" I asked.

"Well…uh…how to put this," the boss said, "Because you came here with Fuwa," I grabbed Kyoko's shoulder before she could get mad, "His family still does."

"There better be more good news…" Kyoko and I said in unison.

"Uh…yes," the boss said, "And no…to become your own person again you must…be married…"

"NO WAY!" Kyoko yelled, "I'd rather live in the desert with no water!"

"I was just putting it out there," the boss said, "But another thing you could do is…you may not like this either…but you could rely on someone else."

"I'm not doing that!" Kyoko yelled, "I only trust Moko-san and Tsuruga-san and I don't want to take advantage of them!"

The boss and I raised an eyebrow and Kyoko blushed, "Well…it's true…" she said.

"Hmm…guess anger really does bring out the truth," the boss said, "So, Ren, you wouldn't mind helping Mogami-kun?"

"No!" Kyoko yelled, "I can't take advantage of Tsuruga-san like that!"

"Mogami-san," I said, "We've been over this. You can never take advantage of me. It's fine with me boss."

"But-"

"Mogami-san…" I said a tiny bit of Kuon coming out.

Kyoko gulped, "Um…can I at least thank the owners of the Darumaya?" she asked.

"Of course," I said, "Now, shall we be going? We do have work in the morning."

Kyoko nodded and we left.

_~9:00 at night_

I finally managed to pull Kyoko out of the Darumaya and we took a slightly unused road to the apartment complex so Saena couldn't figure out where Kyoko was staying now. We entered my, now our, apartment at around nine at night. Kyoko was slightly nervous, "Should I cook dinner?" Kyoko asked.

"I thought you wanted me to start cooking?" I asked smirking.

"Right…" Kyoko said.

I smiled, "Mogami-san-" I cut myself off and battled with myself for a minute, "On second thought…why don't you cook; it may settle your nerves."

Kyoko brightened and went into the kitchen. I smiled and decided to put her things away. It took about ten minutes to put Kyoko's things away. Afterwards I decided to look through the Panima script.

_Kym has yet to wake up and Kark, Case, and Cody are watching the kids while Jake is fixing breakfast, "Where's Kym?" Cody asks, annoyed, while trying to catch James, "She should be helping!"_

_ "Uh, I would let her sleep," Case says as he tries to calm a crying Willa._

_ "Oh, I don't think so," Cody says and goes stomping upstairs._

_ "Cody!" Jake yells, but in vain._

_ Jake turns to the two Panima Princes, "What'll happen?" he asks._

_ "It…tue…vuw," Kark states like he is counting._

_ Suddenly, there is a thump and Cody's yell is heard~ "ow". Jake looks at Kark and Case, "She punched him and sent him into a wall right?" he asks._

_ "Ding!" Case and Kark say; the kids calm now because Jake was out of the kitchen._

_ Cody comes downstairs rubbing his head, "Well," he states, "I'm not doing that again."_

_ Jake smirks and goes back into the kitchen._

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene, "What's so funny?" Kyoko asked setting plates down.

"A scene in the script," I said and placed said script on the couch and sat down to eat.

"Oh," Kyoko said still nervous.

"Mogami-san," I said, "There's no need to be nervous here."

"I know," Kyoko said, "I just feel…guilty."

"Would you rather stay with Kotonami-san when she has several younger siblings to take care of?" I asked making sure to make staying with Kanae sound worse.

"No!" Kyoko said quickly, "It's just that you do so much for me already. With helping me with my acting, Saena, and with the Beagle; I've already caused Tsuruga-san much trouble!"

I sighed, "We've been over this Mogami-san," I stated.

"It's just not how I was raised!" Kyoko yelled then froze.

Suddenly, the aura in the room got darker, "Mogami-san?" I asked, "Are you alright?"

Kyoko was muttering things and gripping her pants tightly, "Mogami-san?" I asked again.

"…Shotaro…" was all I caught and that alone made my blood boil.

"What about Fuwa?" I asked knowing she'd want to yell it out at the top of her lungs.

"They raised me to be Shotaro's wife!" Kyoko yelled, "Everything I know; posture, bowing, apologizing constantly; it was all to be done by the head mistress of the Ryokan, which was owned by Shotaro's family!"

Kyoko was breathing heavily and my eyes were wide; I did not know this. I barely managed to keep Kuon in check, and by barely I mean he was hanging on a very thin string. After a few seconds I had enough composer to speak to Kyoko without Kuon seeping out, "Mogami-san, calm down," I said, "They have just amount as power to force you to do something you don't want to as much as Saena does."

The darkness of the room decreased, "You're right as always Tsuruga-san," she said calmed down slightly, "But it's because of Shotaro that I've never had any friends…except for Corn."

I griped fork in my hand tightly, "And now I don't even have him," Kyoko said sadly.

"He may not be here physically, but isn't his presence in that stone of yours?" I asked, "And of course you have me and Kotonami-san."

Kyoko smiled, "Thank you Tsuruga-san," she said then turned stern, "Now, finish eating."

I sighed, "Are you my wife or mother?" I asked teasing.

Kyoko blushed and I smirked inwardly, "N-neither…" she said, "But I'd feel guilty if my sempai got sick while I bur-er…stayed with him."

I felt my anger rise and the word "sempai" and obviously Kyoko felt the aura change in the room because she squeaked, "U-um, Tsuruga-san?" she asked nervously, "D-did I say something wrong?"

I quickly put on a fake smile, but Kyoko could always tell when I was angry, even if I smiled, so I just dropped it, "Mogami-san," I stated making her gulp, "I would prefer when we're not working that you don't refer to me as 'sempai'" _or anytime_.

"B-bu-but," Kyoko stammered.

"We are not at work and we are close to the same level of acting Mogami-san," I said, "I am not your sempai."

Kyoko gulped, but nodded and I smiled a real smile, "Good, now, I believe it's time for bed," I said and went to stand up.

"Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko said angrily, "Eat…"

I sighed _well, can't blame a guy for trying…_ I sat back down and finished dinner.

**A/N Me: *Runs around room with Kayla chasing me with 20ft club named Cluby* Chelsea! Wake up!**

**Kayla: Get back here!**

**Me: R&R…and HELP!**


	4. The Scared Five Year Old

**A/N Me: *In tree away from Kayla***

**Kayla: You better be writing up there!**

**Me: *Whispers* Help me…I don't own Skip Beat**

_**Ren's Point of View~ **__At the Panima Set_

"Ren-san, what's your natural eye color?" a costume and make up lady asked.

"A light blue, why?" I asked.

"Oh, then you just need to take your contacts out," the woman said, "Jake's eyes are blue."

"Oh," I said and, as quick as I could, removed my colored contacts.

"And your hair is already the right color…this was the easiest job ever!" the woman exclaimed.

I smiled my gentlemen's smile, "Well, I'm glad to hear that," I said.

The next second the woman was on the floor _that never gets old…_ When I got on set I wore dark blue fake glasses, a dark blue t-shirt with blue jeans and white socks. Also, there were 11 kids, give or take a few, running around playing tag with each other. I smiled at them, "Ah, Ren-san," the director said coming up, "Well, I'll be, they actually made you look like a teenager!"

I just smiled, "Well, it is showbiz," I said.

"Yes, yes," the director said, "Now, all we have to do is -NOT NEAR THE camera- wait for Kyoko-san to finish with her make-up. Honestly, what was that author thinking? 11 kids… good lord…"

I held in a laugh and went over to the kids and most laughed and jumped on me, but I just smiled and laughed with them, "Kids are easy to handle if you know how to director-san," I said as I spun a little girl.

"Good for you Ren-san," the director yelled, "Just keep them away from the cameras!"

I shook my head, "Tsuruga-san," I heard Kyoko said.

I looked behind me and my mouth about dropped. Kyoko still had orange hair, but it was somehow now in a braid that came to the middle of her back and had in violet contacts. She wore an orange tank top that was a shade darker than her hair with a red skirt that came to her ankles and red and orange flats. She looked more of a princess than normal…wait, bad Kuon! I blinked once then smiled, "You look very pretty Mogami-san," I said.

Kyoko smiled brightly and the kids went from me to her and she laughed happily, "Alright!" the director said, "We need to get started, but first introductions. Everyone one should know Tsuruga Ren-san and Mogami Kyoko-san," everyone nodded, "They will play Kym and Jake. Cody will be played by Suzuki Itsuki; Kark will be played by Ito Kenji; Case will be played by Kato Kin; Treveron will be played by Sasaki Kyo; Chris will be played by Yoshida Haru; Ben will be played by Saito Nori; Justin will be played by Mori Shin; James will be played by Fujita Yuki; Anabethia will be played by Hashimoto Aimi; Vencenia will be played by Goto Ami; Melva will be played by Gato Akane; Jesscenia will be played by Kondo Ayane; Carrie will be played by Fujii Emi; Miss. Morganton will be played by Ishii Hana; Jenna will be played by Endo Hina; Sally will be played by Nakano Keiko; Allison will be played by Saitou Kiko; Holly will be played by Miura Kei; Liza will be played by Harada Kimi; Kristy will be played by Kano Maki; Willa will be played by Sanu Mai." **(Kayla: Dang! That's a lot of characters!)**

When no one said anything the director continued, "Alright, we're going to start with the end of episode one," the director said, ""So, Cody, Jake, and Sally on set and Panima royals wait for your cue…wait, where's Nakano Keiko!"

I looked around; I didn't know what the girl looked like, but she obviously wasn't in the group, "Found her!" a woman yelled, "She was hiding for some reason."

"Alright…places!" the director yelled, "Keiko-chan, you need to be in Ren-san's lap acting like you're sleeping and Ren-san, you'll be on the couch with her and Itsuki-kun will be "upstairs" putting the other kids to bed."

I looked at Keiko and she seemed frightened. I bent down to her level, "Keiko-chan," I said softly to the little five year old, "You don't need to be frightened by the director, alright?"

Keiko gulped and nodded slowly. Keiko had on long blonde wig and light blue eyes, much like me without my hair dyed or my contacts in, and she wore light blue pajamas. I held my hand out to her for her to take, but she just shook her head, "Keiko-chan!" the director yelled, "We need to get started. Go with Ren-san."

I took Keiko's hand gently, "Come on Keiko-chan," I said gently.

I felt the little girl's hand shake in a vaguely familiar way. I sat on the couch on the set and took Keiko into my lap, "Just pretend to be asleep Keiko-chan," I said softly.

Keiko nodded and slowly put her head on my chest, "Good," the director said, "Now…ACTION!"

I closed my eyes and slowly and gently ran my hand through Keiko's wig without pulling it off. Suddenly, Itsuki, as Cody, came "downstairs". He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and wore a black t-shirt with dark blues and white socks, "Okay, all the kids are napping," he said, "And I'd like to know how you do this every single day."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Cody," I said, "And years of practice."

I continued to hold Keiko gently and Cody **(A/N Me: When they're acting I'm going to use the character's name, not there's; except for Keiko, Ren, and Kyoko, but you'll find out why Keiko in a minute.)** sat down beside me, "So, is Dr. Roberts coming over?" Cody asked.

I shook my head, "For some reason she wasn't there…some other woman answered," I said.

"Who?" Cody asked.

"She said she wanted to be called Dr. Dark," I said.

"Yeah…that's not creepy," Cody said.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care what her name is," I said, "I only care if she can help Sally and you know it."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Cody said.

I then looked out the "window" like the script said. Suddenly, Kyoko and the other two ran by the "window", "What?" Cody said, "Who were they?"

Suddenly, three more people ran by the "window" after Kyoko and the other two. I knew now I had to tighten my grip on Keiko, but when I started to she jumped off me with a yelp. I blinked, "CUT!" the director yelled, "Keiko-chan, why did you jump off Ren-san?"

Kyoko then came into view a little worried. I stood up from the couch and bent down to Keiko, "Did I hurt you Keiko-chan?" I asked gently.

Kyoko came up beside me. Keiko nodded slightly, "Well, I'm sorry," I said, "Can I see?"

I may have grabbed her arm a little too hard, but Keiko just shook her head, "I-I'm fine," she said backing away.

Kyoko got down to both mine and Keiko's level, "Keiko-chan," she said, "I'm sure Tsuruga-san didn't mean to hurt you. Can we just see your arm; to make sure it isn't bad?"

Keiko shook her head again. Kyoko looked at me then at Keiko again, "Keiko-chan, are you feeling alright?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine," she said.

_Why is she just saying those two words?_ Keiko then ran off, "Keiko-chan!" Kyoko and I yelled.

"Someone please…go get her mother…" the director said, "In the meantime…five minute break everyone."

Kyoko and I stood up, "I wonder what's wrong with Keiko-chan," Kyoko said softly.

"I didn't think I gripped her that hard," I said, "I barely even started tightening my grip when she jumped off."

"Hmm," Kyoko said lost in thought, "It's almost like she was scared of adults or something…"

My eyes widened and turned to Kyoko _that shaking…it's familiar because…that's how Kyoko shook after she talked and saw her moth-oh no…_ I suddenly grabbed Kyoko's wrist and ran towards where Keiko ran off to, "Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko yelled.

"Keiko was shaking," I said as we ran, "The same way you were after your encounters with Saena."

Kyoko's eyes widened and she easily kept pace with me, even while still in the skirt. I heard quiet whimpering and not so quiet yelling. What I saw made Kuon almost come fully out, "Hey!" Kyoko yelled at the red headed woman, "Don't do that to her!"

The woman turned to us and threw Keiko on the ground causing her wig to fall off and reveal light red hair that came passed her shoulders, "You can't tell me how to raise my daughter!" she yelled.

The woman went to hit Kyoko-oh no she's not! I grabbed the woman's wrist when it was only inches away from Kyoko's face, "I wouldn't do that if I were you lady…" I said more Kuon coming into play, "And we may not be able to tell you how to raise Keiko-chan, but I can tell our president who can then inform the police…so, you can either fix your parenting methods or you can spend a lot of time in jail. Your choice."

"You can't prove anything," the woman growled.

Keiko was now sitting up with her hands covering her face sobbing. I turned back to the woman, "If you don't want Keiko-chan," I said, "Then find someone who does. I will not tolerate people like you…"

"Fine…you want the brat, take her," the woman said and pulled her wrist away, "She can't do anything right anyway."

Kyoko growled and I quickly saw her turn into a mix of Natsu and Mio, "Leave…" she said darkly, "And don't you ever…come near her again."

The woman paled and quickly left _well, I'd leave too if I saw Kyoko like this for the first time._ Kyoko then went back to normal and I pushed Kuon back down. We both went over to Keiko, "Keiko-chan," Kyoko said softly.

Keiko just continued to cry. I went over and picked up the little girl and ran my hand through her hair, "What's going…Ren-san? Kyoko-san?" the director asked.

"Director," I said, "Tell my manager to call the president and to tell him that we need to talk _now_."

"But the shoot…you two are in every scene," the director said.

I looked at the director with no emotion and Kyoko went back to the mix of Mio and Natsu. The director paled, "R-r-right…we'll start tomorrow," he then ran down the hall with the shape of his body of where his body was still in smoke.

Kyoko went back to normal, "Will she be alright Tsuruga-san?" she asked.

Keiko shook violently, but I couldn't tell if it was from pain or fear _it may be both_, "I'm not sure Mogami-san…you were lucky to have people care for you…somewhat anyway…but Keiko-chan probably hasn't or she wouldn't have been stuck with her mother."

Kyoko nodded and we began to walk back to set, "They may have wanted me to marry Shotaro, but they did care for me…" Kyoko said.

I could feel Keiko shaking more and I held her close, "Keiko-chan," I said softly, "Your mother won't hurt you anymore, no one will; Mogami-san and I will make sure of it."

The shaking calmed down until she completely stopped, but she didn't say anything, "Do you have contacts in Keiko-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Y-yes…" Keiko whispered softly.

"Do they hurt?" I asked.

Keiko nodded, "Okay, we'll have someone take them out alright? Would you like Mogami-san to stay with you? We also need to change."

Keiko moved her head toward Kyoko, "Please?" she asked carefully.

Kyoko smiled gently, "Of course Keiko-chan," she said and held out her arms.

I then passed the five year old girl to Kyoko, "We'll meet you and Yashiro-san at the car," Kyoko said and walked towards the girls' makeup room.

I looked and saw Yashiro on his cell phone, with a glove of course. I then went into the males' makeup room to change. I took the fake glasses off and put my contacts back in. I then changed out of the "Jake" clothes and into my black button up shirt with white dress pants and black dress shoes…what? I'm in Tsuruga Ren mode. After changing I went back out to the set went straight for my car, "Ren!" Yashiro yelled following me.

Once we were outside Yashiro was breathing heavily, "W-would y-you please e-explain what's going on?" he asked getting his breath back slowly.

"Keiko-chan's mother physically abused her," I stated.

Yashiro went wide eyed, "Oh…oh my," he said, "First Kyoko-chan now this?"

_That's what I said…_ It was about ten minutes later that Kyoko came out with Keiko in her arms. Kyoko now wore a dark green t-shirt with a brown skirt that covered her knees with white socks and black shoes. Keiko now had dark green eyes that went very well with her light red hair. She wore a light purple dress that covered her knees and purple flats, "Ready?" I asked.

Kyoko nodded and she got in the back with Keiko still in her arms. I got in the driver's seat and Yashiro in the passenger's. It was a very quiet car ride and that only made it longer.

**A/N Me: Yes…I have a thing about child abuse.**

**Kayla: If she can, she will include it in her stories.**

**Me: It's wrong and needs to be stopped!**

**Chelsea: We know, we know. R&R to see what happens, but you should have a pretty good guess on what'll happen.**


	5. Building Trust

**A/N Me: We're back!**

**Chelsea: Yippee…I'm taking a nap…**

**Kayla: *Already fast asleep***

**Me: Okay…must be raining outside…I don't own Skip Beat!**

_**Ren's Point of View**_

"I see…" the boss said serious.

I sat beside Kyoko on the couch while she held, a now sleeping Keiko, "Well, this won't do at all," the boss said after a few seconds of silence.

"We already know that," I stated, "So, what do you suppose we do?"

"Well, for now, until her family can be found she needs a guardian," the president said, "So, I'll take her and see if I can find someone."

Kyoko nodded and handed Keiko to the boss, but the minute Keiko left Kyoko's arms her eyes shot open and she started screaming and struggling. The boss was shocked and Kyoko and I stood up and grabbed her. We both had a part of her which caused us to stand close to each other _and in 3-2-1…_ The boss then smirked, "Well, it seems she only trusts you two," he said with a somewhat evil look.

Keiko began to shake again and Kyoko took her fully in her arms and tried to calm her. I looked at the president, "So what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Well, since Mogami-kun is staying with you…why don't you let Keiko-chan stay as well?" the president asked.

I gave the president a look _I see where this is going…but I'm not going to let Keiko live in fear_, "Alright," I said, "Mogami-san, we better go. We have shopping to do."

Kyoko looked confused, but nodded, "Good-bye president," I said and I left with Kyoko and Keiko.

"Why do we need to shop Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, Keiko-chan needs clothes and I'm sure you want to start fixing home cooked meals more," I said.

"Oh…" Kyoko said and looked at Keiko, "Are you sure you can house the both of us?"

"I'm sure a little five year old can't take up that much space, Mogami-san," I said, "She'll just sleep with either me or you, simple."

"I guess," Kyoko said and got in the back with Keiko fast asleep again.

We woke Keiko up when we reached a clothing store. I put on my disguise and Kyoko took Keiko in her arms again and we walked in. It took a while to find clothes because we didn't know her sizes and she wouldn't tell us what she liked. Finally, after about three hours of shopping we had bought 1/10 of the store. When Kyoko went to pay something new happened, "Hey," a cashier said, "You're the girl who plays Natsu!"

Kyoko blinked, "Uh…" she said.

I grabbed her shoulder, "Sorry, you must be mistaken," I said, "Can we just get the clothes please?"

"Right, here you are," the cashier said.

We walked out, "You may want to start wearing a disguise Mogami-san," I said, "You wouldn't want to get mulled by fans."

Kyoko nodded, "I guess you're right," I said, "I thought with all the hair changes people wouldn't notice me as much."

"Well, that may be true," I said, "But Kym has orange hair."

"Right…" Kyoko said, "I should start figuring that out."

I smiled at Kyoko as we both held one of Keiko's hands. When we got in the car I kept my disguise on because Kyoko still had to go grocery shopping. I looked at the time on the clock in the car and saw that it was 3:30 already, "If you want to cook dinner Mogami-san, then you may want to shop quickly," I said.

Kyoko nodded, "Keiko-chan," Kyoko said, "Do you know if you're allergic to any foods?"

"Rephrase that question," I said, "Did you mother ever feed you?"

"Only when I was good," Keiko said softly, but the car was so quiet that we could hear it easily.

"When she fed you-_that sounds so wrong_-did anything happen to you when you ate a certain food?" I asked.

Keiko gulped and didn't say anything, "Keiko-chan," Kyoko said, "I need to know because some of those foods could seriously hurt you."

"A-a director had to take me to the hospital once after eating a peanut butter sandwich…" she said nervously.

"So you're allergic to nuts?" I asked, "Keiko-chan that is an extremely dangerous allergy. If you were to eat any nut based products you could die. Do you understand? We don't want that to happen."

Keiko nodded and Kyoko wrapped her arms around her, "We are not like your mother Keiko-chan," she said softly, "We care about you and want you to be safe and sound. Do you understand?"

Keiko nodded and buried her face into Kyoko and she held her close. I smiled slightly at Kyoko, but she didn't seem to take any notice _she's going be a fantastic mother one day; the complete opposite of __Saena. Wish they'd be my kids-bad Kuon! Bad, bad, bad!_ I quickly parked the car at the grocery store, "Okay, let's go," I said.

Kyoko and Keiko got out of the car and Keiko had what looked like a death grip on Kyoko's hand. When I came close enough Keiko grabbed my hand and I knew for a fact that it was a death grip. I smiled gently at Keiko and we walked inside the store. It took about half an hour before we even reached the cash register, "Do you think I got enough Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked quietly.

"I think you have more than enough Mogami-san," I said.

"Well, when I found something that didn't have nuts I wanted to but a lot of it," Kyoko said.

"I understand, but you're feeding three people, not the entire Japanese Army," I said.

Kyoko blushed, "I did not buy that much," she protested, "And you'll be eating double again because you missed lunch."

"You did too," I stated.

"This has nothing to do with me!" Kyoko yelled.

Keiko chuckled softly then covered her mouth. I looked down at Keiko and smiled, "It's okay to laugh," I said, "Just be careful when you laugh."

Keiko nodded and by the time I turned back to Kyoko she had already paid for the groceries and was walking out the door. I swiftly picked Keiko up and quickly followed her, "What's the hurry Mogami-san?" I asked.

"I just remembered I have a job I need to do," Kyoko said.

"Really?" I asked, "What is it?"

"Nothing really!" Kyoko said quickly, "I'll just cook dinner and get over to the set."

"Do you need me to drive you?" I asked.

"No!" Kyoko said, "I'm perfectly fine riding my bike."

I gave Kyoko a look, "Are you hiding something from me Mogami-san?" I asked.

"No!" Kyoko said, "Of course not! I would never…yes…"

_How is it that look always gets her. And in 3-2-1…_ "I'm sorry for keeping it from you Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko yelled bowing with her face in the dirt.

Keiko tilted her head, "Mogami-san," I said, "Get up," I picked up one of her arms with my free arm, "I'm not mad. I just want to know why you wouldn't tell me?"

"Um, because you will get mad," Kyoko said looking away.

I set Keiko in the back seat of the car, "Mogami-san, why would I get mad at you because of a character you play?" I asked.

"Um…" she said nervously, "You just would…"

"Mogami-san," I said as I got in the driver's seat and Kyoko beside Keiko in the back, "I would never get mad at you because of a character you play."

"Yes you will," she said.

I sighed as I drove down the road and decided to play a card that I hoped I'd never have to play again, "Setsu…" I said going into Cain mode, "Why are you keeping things from nii-san?"

Kyoko squeaked, "I-I'm not!" she yelled.

_She never could get Setsu down just right…and I'm halfway glad for that_, "Then why won't you tell nii-san?" I asked.

"Because you'll hate me!" she said.

My face softened, "Mogami-san," I said so she'd know I was back to Ren, "What would make you think I'd ever hate you?"

"U-um…" Kyoko said looking down, "I apologize in advance!" she suddenly yelled, "I-I'm Bo, Tsuruga-san…"

My eyes widened and I slammed on the breaks causing Kyoko and Keiko to slide forward then back. I turned to Kyoko, "You're Bo?" I asked.

Kyoko nodded, "I'm sorry!" she yelled, "But when you first asked for my help you hated me! I didn't know what to do! Then…I haven't told anyone what you told me as Bo, not even Moko-san! Please don't hate me Tsuruga-san!"

I took a deep breath, "I'm not angry Mogami-san," I said, "I'm a little shocked, but not mad."

Kyoko slowly looked up at me, "Y-you're not?" she asked.

"No," I said, "But I just have one question. Who do you think the girl I'm in love with is?"

Kyoko tilted her head, "A…school girl?" she said uncertain, "It was a school girl right?"

I sighed, half in annoyance and half in relief _how can someone be this dense?_ I looked at Kyoko and smiled a real smile, "That's right…" I said, "I'll take you to the set after dinner and explain to the cast about Saena so she can't get in no matter what."

Kyoko smiled brightly, "Thank you Tsuruga-san," she said.

I nodded and started driving again. When we reached the apartment Kyoko went straight for the kitchen and started cooking. I took Keiko's clothes we bought, "Come on Keiko-chan," I said taking her hand, "We're going to put your things away."

Keiko nodded, "Do you want to sleep with me or Mogami-san?" I asked.

Keiko whimpered and gripped my hand tighter. I smiled, "Keiko-chan," I said, "No one in this house will hurt you alright."

Keiko nodded, "Promise?" she asked in a scared tone.

I bent down to Keiko's height, "I promise Keiko-chan," I said, "Mogami-san and I won't do anything to hurt you."

"Mommy always breaks her promises," Keiko said.

"Well, we aren't mommy," I said and picked her up, "Now let's get you settled in while Mogami-san finishes dinner."

Keiko snuggled into me and gripped my shirt tightly. I went into my room and started putting her clothes away while she sat on the bed watching, "When Mogami-san gets home tonight she'll give you a bath okay?" I said when I finished with her clothes.

"What's a bath?" Keiko asked _you've got to be joking…_ "Mommy threw me in the pool once a week with shampoo."

"Once…a week…pool?" I got angrier with every word I said, "Keiko-chan," I picked the little girl up, "Your mother was extremely cruel to you. That's not how a little girl like you should live."

Keiko snuggled into me and I walked into the living room just as Kyoko was setting plates down, "Dinner," she said smiling, "And you're to eat it all Tsuruga-san."

"I hope you don't mean all three plates," I stated smiling.

"Of course not!" Kyoko yelled.

I laughed, "What time do you need to be at the set Mogami-san?" I asked as I sat down on the floor and set Keiko next to me.

"7:00," she said, "And I should be done by 8:30."

"Alright," I said, "When you get back would you mind giving Keiko-chan a bath…she's never had one before."

Kyoko stumbled with her fork, "She…hasn't?" Kyoko asked shocked.

"Don't ask," I stated.

Kyoko turned into Mio for a few seconds before going back to normal, "Of course I will," Kyoko said, "I'll also make it enjoyable."

I smiled, "I'm sure you will," I said and started eating.

"…thank you…" Keiko said softly.

Kyoko smiled and hugged Keiko gently, "You had this coming a long time Keiko-chan," she said, "You deserve this."

Keiko looked at Kyoko then continued eating. After we all finished we all drove to the set of the show. When Kyoko was dropped off I decided to stay around the building to save gas. I sat right outside the set with Keiko. I didn't want Keiko to get bored, "Do you want to hear a story Keiko-chan?" I asked.

Keiko nodded, but didn't say anything. I smiled, "Alright, well, how about a little story involving Mogami-san when she was younger?" I asked.

Keiko nodded again and I smiled, "When Mogami-san was young, about a year older than you, she was abandoned by her mother, like you Keiko-chan," I said gently, "She was left to stay with her childhood friend's family, but, even though they cared about her more than her mother, they still forced her to do things that would make her unhappy in the future."

Keiko tilted her head as she listened. I smiled at her and continued the story, "Mogami-san's childhood friend, Fuwa Sho, would make her cry constantly, but no one in the household cared if she cried. So, she decided to find a secret place to cry so she wouldn't be a bother to anyone," I stated, "She found this little stream in the woods; this is where she ran into a Fairy Prince."

"Mommy said there are no such things as fairies…" Keiko said.

I smiled gently, "Well, don't tell Mogami-san that Keiko-chan," I said, "And it's okay to let you imagination run wild."

"So…who was the Fairy Prince really?" Keiko asked.

I heard the show going on, so I knew Kyoko wouldn't hear the story, "If I tell you, will you keep it a secret from Mogami-san?"

Keiko nodded and I smiled, "Mogami-san asked the Fairy Prince his name and he told her Kuon," I said.

"Corn?" Keiko asked confused.

I laughed, "No, Ku-on," I said, "But it does sound like Corn doesn't it? Did you know that Tsuruga Ren isn't my real name Keiko-chan?"

"It's not?" she asked.

I shook my head, "Its Kuon," I said softly.

"You're the boy?" she asked.

I nodded, "Mm," I said, "And remember, don't tell Mogami-san, it's our little secret, okay?"

"But, why don't you tell her?" Keiko asked.

"Because," I said, "Mogami-san's childhood friend, Fuwa, used her to get him famous. This is why his name is hardly used around her; he makes her extremely angry. Because Fuwa, who she'd fallen in love with, used her she locked love away. So, now she hardly lets anyone in, except for you, me, and her friend Kotonami Kanae. The reason I haven't told her that I'm her Fairy Prince is because just remembering "Corn" makes her brighten up and forget what Fuwa did to her. If she were to find out that he wasn't a fairy and just me…she'd be heart broken. Do you understand Keiko-chan?"

Keiko nodded, "Is that why you're super nice to her?" she asked.

I smiled, "No, well, yes, but that's not the full reason…" I said, "But remember…this stays between us."

Keiko nodded and hugged me tightly, "Thank you…" she said.

I hugged her back, "Anytime Keiko-chan," I said and pulled her away and looked into her green eyes, "You deserve to have someone love you."

Keiko smiled and I looked my phone for the time, "What's this?" Keiko asked her hand on my wrist watch, "I think it's broken."

I flinched then relaxed. I pulled my wrist from under Keiko's little hands and grabbed them gently in mine, "Yes, I know it's broken Keiko-chan," I said, "But…that's an important time for me…the watch is a reminder for me…to remind me that…I don't deserve to be happy."

Keiko tilted her head, "Why? Aren't you happy now?" she asked.

I smiled slightly and kissed her forehead, "Its complicated Keiko-chan," I said, "For now, just know that it's important to me alright?"

Keiko nodded, "Okay…" she said.

I smiled at her. Suddenly, Kyoko came out in her regular clothes and smiled, "Done," she said.

I picked Keiko up, "Alright, off we go," I said.

_Meanwhile__**~ No One's Point of View**_

Lory smirked as we waited for someone to come online for a video chat. Suddenly, a man with blonde hair came up on the screen, "Hello president," the man said.

"Hello Kuu," Lory said.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Kuu asked.

"Well, two things that I think you'll love, but I'm going to say this now…you have to stay in America."

"Aw…if I'm going to love it then why do I have to stay?" Kuu whined.

"Because…Kuon will kill you if you don't…" Lory said.

Kuu sighed, "Fine…" he said, "What is it?"

"Well, first off…Mogami-kun is staying with Ren," Lory counted backwards from three.

"WHAT!" Kuu fell off his computer chair.

"Kuu!" Julie called, "Is everything alright in there?"

"We're closer to having a daughter Julie!" Kuu yelled.

"Really!" Julie yelled followed by a clang, "Whoops!"

"Julie! Are you in the kitchen again?" Kuu yelled.

"No!" Julie yelled.

Kuu turned back to Lory, "Hurry up and tell me the other thing before she starts cooking," Kuu said.

Lory smirked, "You two…have your first grandkid," he said.

"Kyoko's pregnant!" Kuu yelled falling on the floor again.

"Pregnant! Who's pregnant?" Julie said suddenly in the doorway.

"Nobody is pregnant…Mogami-kun is much too dense for that."

"Then…what do you mean we have a grandkid?" Kuu asked as he struggled to sit back in his chair.

"Well, first off, you need to know that Mogami-kun's mother has found her," Lory said.

Kuu went wide eyed, "Oh…has she met Kuon? If so…she should be dead," Kuu said, "No one should be able to frighten Kyoko and live with him around."

"Well, she would be…but they were in public," Lory said, "But anyway, there was a little five year old girl that was part of the cast for the series they're both working on, who was physically abused by her mother. Here's a picture of her," he held up a picture of Keiko.

"Aw!" Julie squealed, "She's adorable!"

"Yes, well, it seems as though she will only trust Mogami-kun and Ren," Lory said, "So, I'm waiting for the three to get close to Keiko-chan before I tell them that she has no other living family, but her mother; so, your first grandkid in technical terms."

Julie started jumping up and down clapping, "I want to see them!" she yelled.

"No, you two must stay in America," Lory said, "I just wanted you to know, so just in case something good or bad happens I can just get straight to the point."

Julie deflated, "That's not fair…" Julie complained, "Kuu got to see Kuon and our daughter…while I just got a video of Kuon. Now I can't even see him, her, or out grandchild. How is this fair?"

"Calm down Julie," Lory said, "I said you had to stay in America for now…I never said I wouldn't find a way for _both_ of you to come to Japan…"

Julie started jumping up and down again and Kuu smirked, "Does it have to do with an old Dark Moon cast reunion?"

"I'm already talking with the director…" Lory smirked, "I'll let you know in a few weeks…"

"_Weeks_!" Julie yelled, "Aw! But I want to see my baby!"

Lory chuckled, "Don't worry Julie," he said, "I'll go as fast as I can."

"Thanks president," Kuu said then turned off the computer.

"What? No 'good-bye'?" Lory said hurt then smirked and turned to his ceiling to floor window, "Watch out Kuon…it's time to move on from the past."

**A/N Me: WAKE UP!**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Jump awake* Gah!**

**Me: Seriously! It's not even raining outside!**

**Kayla: *Rubs eyes* well sorry…exams are soon.**

**Chelsea: Yeah…not all of us are sponges like you…**

**Me: Well sorry…it's not my fault I learn when the teacher talks.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Fall back asleep***

**Me: *Sighs* R&R please…**


	6. Mommy and Daddy?

**A/N Me: Yeah…they're still asleep…so…I don't own Skip Beat!**

_**Ren's Point of View**_

"Alright," the Panima director yelled, "We're going to try and run the scene from yesterday."

I held Keiko in my arms, "I'm sure we'll be fine director-san," I said smiling.

"Good…still don't know how you did that or what happened yesterday, but as long as you get the scene done," the director said.

I nodded, "Places!" the director yelled.

I sat on the set's couch with Keiko, "Just pretend to be asleep until Itsuki-san says his line, okay?" I whispered to Keiko.

Keiko nodded, "And…ACTION!" the director yelled.

I closed my eyes and slowly and gently ran my hand through Keiko's wig without pulling it off. Suddenly, Cody, came "downstairs", "Okay, all the kids are napping," he said, "And I'd like to know how you do this every single day."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Cody," I said, "And years of practice."

I continued to hold Keiko gently and Cody sat down beside me, "So, is Dr. Roberts coming over?" Cody asked.

I shook my head, "For some reason she wasn't there…some other woman answered," I said.

"Who?" Cody asked.

"She said she wanted to be called Dr. Dark," I said.

"Yeah…that's not creepy," Cody said.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care what her name is," I said, "I only care if she can help Sally and you know it."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Cody said.

I then looked out the "window" like the script said. Suddenly, Kyoko and the other two ran by the "window", "What?" Cody said, "Who were they?"

Suddenly, three more people ran by the "window" after Kyoko and the other two. I knew now I had to tighten my grip on Keiko. I griped her arms gently and she didn't jump away this time, "Uh, Jake," Cody's voice broke me from the window, "I think you're going to break Sally's arms."

I looked down at Keiko and her eyes slowly opened from "sleeping". I slowly let go of Keiko's arms so it looked like I was reluctant, "Sorry Sal," I said.

"What's going on?" Keiko asked just loud enough for the cameras to catch.

"Nothing," I said, "Go back to sleep."

"I don't feel good," Keiko said_ wow; I'm going to hate it if she really gets sick_.

"I know," I said, "The doctor will be here soon."

Keiko whimpered and grabbed her stomach. I quickly grabbed the plastic bowl that was on the couch and held it as Keiko pretended to throw up (they'd add it later on). I rubbed Keiko's back and started whispering in her ear, "You're doing great Keiko-chan," I whispered because the cameras couldn't hear us, "Just keep it up."

"You're going to need a bigger bowl," Cody stated.

I glared at Cody but before I could make a remark the front door burst open then slammed shut and heavy breathing could be heard. This caused Cody, Keiko, and I to jump about three feet in the air. Keiko stopped fake throwing up and I turned to the door and went wide eyed slightly. Up against the door breathing heavily were Kyoko and the other two, "CUT!" the director yelled, "Perfect!"

Kyoko came over to us and smiled, "Way to go Keiko-chan," she said, "Oh! And you too Tsuruga-san."

I smiled and stood up with Keiko, "Thank you Mogami-san," I said.

"Okay!" the director yelled, "We're going to do the explanation scene now. So, Kym, Kark, Case, Jake, and Cody on set!"

I looked at Keiko then set her down, "Go stand by Yashiro-san," I said, "I promise he won't hurt you."

Keiko was reluctant, but nodded and ran over to my manager, "Everyone on set!" the director yelled.

I set on the set's couch with Itsuki-san and Kyoko, Kenji-san, and Kin-san stood in front of the couch, "Alright, ACTION!"

"The Kingdom of Darkness has always been shady-like," Kark started to explain, "But they were part of Panima so we had to trust them or all of Panima would be at war."

"All of Panima?" Cody asked, "That'll like China going ballistic and starting World War III."

"Earth has had two wars?" Case asked.

"No," I explained, "We've had plenty of wars, but only two did the whole world get involved."

"That's possible?" Kyoko asked, "Wouldn't the entire Earth get involved if a Kingdom was in trouble?"

"No," Cody stated, "It's pretty much every country for themself."

"Please continue," I said.

Case nodded, "The Water Kingdom were allies with the Darkness Kingdom," he said, "It was only a few days after the Water Prince was born that the Darkness Kingdom became shadier than normal. The Water King and Queen knew something was wrong and sent the prince with a trusted friend that only they knew about. It was the next day that the king and queen were killed by a Darkness Controller."

"Wait," Cody said shaking his hands in front of him, "Wait, wait, and wait. If Panima is as connected as you say then how do you not know who took the Water Prince?"

"We…don't know…" Kark said, "We took this quest because now that the Water King and Queen are dead the Water Kingdom is at war with itself for power. Only the Water Prince can bring peace back to the Kingdom and Panima."

Cody raised an eyebrow and even I was a little shocked, "So, your only hope for peace is in this one boy?" Cody asked.

Kark, Case, and Kyoko nodded, "But you have no idea where he is or what he looks like?" Cody asked.

"Uh…no," Kark said, "That's where we need your help."

Cody rubbed his temples, "You don't get it," Cody said, "The Earth is HUGE!"

I slapped my hand over Cody's mouth before he could yell anymore, "No yelling in the house," I stated.

I turned to the three teens, "What Cody is trying to say is right now we're in a city in New York; one state of 50 states of the United States; which is one country of a continent called North America. There are seven, wait, six that we can look at and they each have hundreds of countries and," I explained slowly, "What we're trying to say is that this may be harder than you intended it to be. It could take years to find your Water Prince and we're underage so we can't leave our parents, or Miss. Morganton in my case, to go all over the world, but we will help you while you're in Manhattan."

Kark and Case's face brightened, "Thank you," Kark said.

I nodded and removed my hand from Cody mouth and he glared at me, "I hate when you do that," he said.

"Then follow the simple rules of the house," I stated then turned to Kyoko, Kark, and Case, "Do you know what age the Water Prince would be?" I asked, "He was raised here so he should know Earth as his home world."

"He would be about Kym's age," Case said, "And she's about…16 Earth years."

Kyoko glared at Case and I thought for a minute, "Okay, well, its summer now," I said, "If you can wait until fall then you can join me and Cody at our high school and we can start your search there because Kym is about mine and Cody's age, give or take a few months, and everyone in this city goes to the same high school, which makes it very crowded."

Cody huffed, "Smarty pants," he said.

"You could be this smart if you actually went to class instead of skipping," I stated.

"I told you I'm working on it!" Cody said.

"Apparently not very hard," I muttered.

Cody glared at me then turned to the three teens, "How would you even know if you found the Water Prince?" he asked, "You said you didn't even know what he looks like?"

Case and Kark looked at each other then back at us, "Kym," they stated in unison.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" Cody and I said in unison then looked at each other creped out that said it in unison.

"What do you mean 'Kym' " I asked.

I looked at Kyoko as she crossed her arms and turned her head and a small blush appeared on her cheeks-_way too cute_- I turned to Kark for an explanation, "In Panima," Kark said, "If two Future Royals are born around the same time, and by that I mean no more than three moon cycles apart, and of different genders then their fates are set together."

I blinked as if I were confused, "Uh," Cody said, "In non-Yoda form please."

Case and Kark looked at each other then back at us, "I believe the Earth term is…marriage," Case said.

"An arranged marriage?" I said shocked glancing at Kyoko-_am I glad that Kyoko doesn't really have an arranged marriage_-

"No," Kark said shaking his hands in front of him, "Not at all. We mean they'll eventually fall in love and then marriage soon follows, or at least it does in Panima."

"Yes, that makes sense," Cody stated, "But aren't fire and water opposites? Even better, water can kill fire."

Kyoko winced and I hit Cody in the head, but not too hard, but it looked hard "Ow!" Cody yelled, "What I do?"

"I'll give you three guesses," I half growled.

"Uh…" Cody said nervously, "You know what forget my last comment."

"Thought so," I said calmly.

I looked at Kyoko and she looked at us in shock along with Kark and Case, but Kyoko still seemed a little embarrassed, "So, um," Cody squeaked, but then coughed and his voice went back to normal, "Back to the Water Prince. Do you have an idea of his personality? Then maybe we can narrow down our school and you can either wait or not."

"Well," Kark said, "The Water Kings of the past have always had the same personality, most royals do. The Water Royals' personality is usually a calm nature; war is the farthest from their minds and is always a last resort if need be. But you get them mad or try to hurt their family…uh, let's not go there."

"What do you mean by that?" Cody asked, "Think we can't take it?"

"No," Case said, "Its…it was just a bad day in Panima history."

Cody was about to say more, but the glare I sent him shut him up real quick, "Uh, okay," Cody said and sank into couch again, "But wouldn't Kym and the Water Prince clash…I mean from what I've seen of Kym she and the prince wouldn't get along to well."

"That's what I said," I heard Kark mutter.

"I believe your saying is that opposites attract?" Case asked.

I nodded, "Yes, that is a saying," I said, "And I've seen lots of successful relationships like that…like you and Carrie," I said to Cody.

Cody blushed a deep red and turned his head away, "Shut it Jake," he said.

"And CUT!" the director yelled, "Very nice, but Itsuki-kun…I need more of a rebellious teenager out of you."

"Yes sir," Itsuki said.

"Alright, one hour for lunch everyone!" the director yelled.

Kyoko and I went over to Keiko and Yashiro, "Good work," Yashiro said, "And I believe Keiko-chan is about ready for a nap."

I picked up the five year old, "After lunch we'll put you down for a nap," I said to her.

Keiko snuggled into me and Kyoko smiled, "You look like a real dad Tsuruga-san," she said.

I looked at Kyoko slightly confused, "What do you mean Mogami-san?" I asked.

Kyoko just smiled, "Nothing," she said, "Now come on…you're eating."

I sighed, but smiled, "Alright," I said and followed Kyoko to the cafeteria.

"I'll join you three later," Yashiro said, "I have some calls to make."

We nodded and continued our walk. I set Keiko down at a table , "Wait here while Mogami-san and I get the food alright?" I said.

Keiko nodded, but didn't seem very comfortable. I gave her a gentle smile then left with Kyoko to get the food. We tried to quickly pile the plates up so Keiko wouldn't feel too scared, "Hey kid…where's your mommy?" I heard an oh-so familiar voice.

Kyoko was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura then she slowly turned around. I looked and saw Fuwa…right next to Keiko. Fuwa grabbed Keiko's wrist, "Sho!" Kyoko yelled stomping over.

I quickly set the tray of food down somewhere and followed Kyoko, "What are you doing here!" Kyoko yelled, "And let go of Keiko-chan!"

"What does it look like?" Fuwa asked, "Getting lunch…and who's Keiko-chan?"

"You idiot!" Kyoko yelled and quickly took a now crying Keiko into her arms.

Keiko cried into Kyoko and I turned to Fuwa, "Now would be an excellent time to leave Fuwa," I said trying very hard to keep in my Tsuruga Ren character, "Or you'll just be adding fuel to the fire."

"I just want to know why Kyoko has a kid with her," Fuwa said.

"None of your business!" Kyoko yelled, "Now get lost!"

"I have every right to be here as you do!" Fuwa yelled back.

I think Keiko was the only thing holding Kyoko back from attacking her childhood friend, "Leave…" Kyoko said going into 'Mio mode', "Get out of my sight and don't you ever come near Keiko-chan again."

"What are you, her mother?" Fuwa asked, "You don't even know what a mother is! Your mother left you with us!"

_Oh, you did not just play that card_, "Get out of here Shotaro!" Kyoko yelled tears falling.

Fuwa obviously knew he went too far, "Kyoko…"

"I said leave!" Kyoko yelled.

Fuwa scoffed and left. Kyoko put Keiko down, "Mogami-san-" Kyoko ran off before I could say anything else, "Mogami-san!"

I sighed and picked Keiko up, "It's okay," I said softly then ran after Kyoko.

_Stupid Fuwa…_ I quickly looked around for some sign of Kyoko, but didn't see or hear one. I sighed and looked at Keiko who still looked scared and tears were falling, but I also heard quiet whimpering, but it wasn't from Keiko. I then opened the closest door to us and saw Kyoko crying in a corner _this seems familiar…_ "Mogami-san?" I asked closing the door.

"Ah!" Kyoko said panicked quickly wiping her eyes, "T-Tsuruga-san, I-I wasn't…"

I set Keiko down, "I beg to differ, Mogami-san," I said and sat beside her in the corner, "But it's alright. Fuwa played a card he shouldn't have."

Tears started to fall down Kyoko's cheeks again. I pulled Kyoko close to me, "It's okay, Mogami-san," I said softly.

Keiko then got in my lap next to Kyoko causing Kyoko to stop crying, but I still wanted to hold her. Keiko still looked scared, "Oh…" Kyoko said and sat up and held Keiko close, "I'm sorry Keiko-chan…did I scare you?"

Keiko shook her head, "No…but why was that man mean to mommy?" she asked.

I went wide eyed and Kyoko froze and looked at Keiko in the eyes, "M-mommy?" she asked.

Keiko whimpered as if she was about to get punished, "Y-yes," Keiko said nervously, "Mommy," she pointed to Kyoko, "Daddy," she pointed to…me?

I blinked and looked at Kyoko, "Well, it does make sense…" I said.

Kyoko blushed, "I-is that wrong?" Keiko asked scared.

I looked at Kyoko and gave her a look that said 'You decide'. Kyoko looked down at the worried Keiko and smiled, "No…" she said softly, "No, it's not wrong."

Keiko smiled softly and Kyoko smiled back, "Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro's voice came, "Are you alright?"

"We're fine Yashiro-san," I said.

"Good, I heard talk of _him_ and Kyoko-chan running away so I just wanted to be sure she was alright," Yashiro said, "Oh, and Kanae-chan is waiting in the cafeteria for you Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko brightened, "She's back from her movie shoot!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yes…and she seems slightly-" Yashiro was cut off when the door slammed open and Kyoko ran off and Keiko was now in my arms.

I blinked, "Okay…" I said and stood up, "How'd she do that?"

"We better get down there," I said.

When we got to the cafeteria we saw Kanae trying to get out of Kyoko's hold, "Mo! Get off!" Kanae yelled.

I smiled has Kyoko had a death grip on her friend, "Mogami-san," I said, "I think you need to let go now."

"What's with the kid?" Kanae asked.

Keiko whimpered and gripped my shirt, "Moko-san," Kyoko said, "This is Keiko-chan. Tsuruga-san and I are watching her until the president can find her family, other than her mother."

"What's wrong with her mother?" Kanae asked.

"She physically abused her," I stated.

Kanae went wide eyed, "The president told me about Kyoko's mom, but this girl too?" she asked, "What's wrong with people today!"

Keiko reached for Kyoko, "Water Kanae-chan?" Yashiro asked handing a glass of water.

Kanae nodded and Kyoko let go of her. Keiko whimpered, "Mommy," she stated.

Kanae did a spit take and Yashiro dropped his glass, "Mom-what?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko smiled nervously, "Yeah…" she said, "She decided that I was mommy and Tsuruga-san was daddy."

Yashiro smirked and I glared at him and Kanae's mouth dropped. Kyoko took Keiko in her arms, "Oh! We haven't eaten yet!" she yelled and ran to the lunch line again.

I now had Keiko in my arms again, "How does she do that?" I asked.

**A/N Me: Yeah…exams apparently take their toll because Kayla and Chelsea are still fast asleep. So please R&R.**


	7. Hair Dye? Kuon? MARRIAGE!

**A/N I don't own Skip Beat!**

_**Ren's Point of View**_

"You wanted to see us president?" Kyoko asked as we sat on the couch in his office.

I held a sleeping Keiko, "Well, I have some bad news," the president said.

"What?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, it seems that Keiko-chan has no other family, but her mother" he said.

"Oh…" Kyoko said depressed, "So, now what do we do?"

The president smirked, "Well, you two could adopt her…" he said.

"Wait," I said glaring at the president slightly, "Don't you have to be married to adopt?"

"Oh…do you?" the president said with fake innocence.

"Yes…" I said some of Kuon coming out.

The president sweat dropped, "It was just a suggestion…" he said, "But without adoption Social Services with take her away into a real foster family…and I don't control where she goes."

Kyoko closed her eyes tightly and I held Keiko slightly closer. I knew the president was smirking without even looking up, "How about I give you some time to talk about it?" the president said then left the room…on a donkey? _Where did that come from?_

Once the door closed I turned to Kyoko, "Mogami-san?" I asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm…I'm torn…" she said, "I don't want Keiko to get hurt again, but I'd rather not marry unless I've learned how to l-l-lo…that…I still can't even _say_ the word!"

I sighed and looked down at the little girl in my arms, "Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked somewhat shocked.

"Hm?" I asked turning to her.

"Do you dye your hair?" she asked.

I froze, "W-why do you ask?" I asked _did I stutter?_

Kyoko pointed to my hair, "You roots are turning blonde," she said.

I rubbed my roots, "Um, well, yeah, I do," I said nervously.

"Why?" Kyoko asked, "What does Tsuruga-san really look like?"

"Well…" I said uncomfortable, "I have blonde hair and light blue eyes."

Kyoko tilted her head then went wide eyed and smiled, "Like Corn!" she said happily.

I winced, "Something wrong Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked.

"Mogami-san," I said, "How hurt would you be if Corn wasn't a Fairy Prince?"

Kyoko blinked, "Well…I kind of figured out on my own that he wasn't really a fairy," she said somewhat sadly.

"Really?" I asked.

Kyoko nodded, "When father told me his son's name I first heard Corn and was shocked, but then he told me again and I heard Kuon, so…" she just smiled, "I know that father's from Kyoto so I figured out that Kuon was the boy that helped me in the forest when I was little."

I looked at Kyoko, "But that's not what we should be doing," Kyoko said, "What do we do about Keiko-chan?"

It was quiet for a long while, "Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko said shyly.

I looked at Kyoko, "What's your real name?" she asked.

I went eyed, "W-what do you mean Mogami-san?" I asked_ seriously…I'm I stuttering?_

"Well, if you changed how you looked then wouldn't you change your name too?" she asked.

I closed my eyes and sighed, "Hizuri Kuon," I said softly.

Kyoko went wide eyed, "Y-you're Kuon? Father's son?" she asked.

I nodded, "But why would you change your name?" Kyoko asked.

I looked at my wrist watch, "It's…a long story Mogami-san," I said sadly.

Kyoko had hurt in her eyes, "Does it have to do with why you sometimes lost it as Cain?" she asked.

"Mm," I nodded.

Kyoko suddenly hugged my arm and I turned to her in shock. She was smiling which caused me to smile, "So, what do we do about Keiko-chan?" she asked.

I looked at Keiko, "I'm not sure," I said.

"Well, I'm sure if you confess to the girl you like she'll take Keiko in with you," Kyoko said.

I looked at Kyoko, "Mogami-san," I said, but then just stopped.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked.

I ran a hand through my hair and gripped it tightly in my fingers. I sighed, "How about we sign the marriage papers so we can adopt Keiko then pretend to be married for her sake," I suggested.

Kyoko went wide eyed, "B-but…" she said.

"This will also solve the problem with Saena," I said, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Kyoko gulped, "B-but, the girl you like…and I think father would be mad if I married his son," she said nervously, "But I'm not saying that I don't trust you Tsuruga-Hizuri-oh…"

I chuckled, "It's not funny!" Kyoko said.

"How about we go on a first name basis," I said, "You seem extremely confused."

"Um…okay," Kyoko said and blushed lightly.

I smiled, "Now listen to me Kyoko-chan," I said causing her to blush more, "I'm sure my dad will be fine with this…a little more than fine actually."

"What do you mean? It's shameful!" Kyoko yelled.

Keiko moaned and moved in my arms slightly. Kyoko put her hands to her mouth, "Oops," she said softly.

I chuckled and looked at Kyoko, "Kyoko-chan," I said, "You do realize that if we were to "marry" then you'd really be their daughter."

Kyoko smiled slightly, but it soon fell, "But what about that school girl you like?" she asked, "I don't want you to lose your chance with her."

I sighed _well, I'm about to blow friendship out of the water_, "Kyoko-chan…how many school girls do you think I know?" I asked.

Kyoko tilted her head, "Um, I don't know…" she said.

I sighed and set Keiko on a pillow gently, "Kyoko," I dropped the chan hoping she'd get I was being serious; "You're in school right?"

"Well, yes," Kyoko said, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

I hit my forehead with my palm, "Kyoko…how many school girls do I see constantly?" I asked.

"Well, there's me…uh, um," Kyoko was lost in thought, "Me…and…"

I sighed and grabbed her hands, "Kyoko-chan," I said causing her to look up at me, "I'll just come out and say it…you're the school girl."

Kyoko went wide eyed, "M-m-m…no…that can't be right…" she said.

I smiled, "It's you Kyoko-chan," I said.

"But…but…I, I don't understand," Kyoko said scared.

"Kyoko, I know you're probably scared because of what happened with Saena and Fuwa," I said, "But…would you trust me?"

Kyoko bit her lip, "I'm…not sure," she said, "I mean, I trust you with a lot of things Ren…Kuon, but I just don't know about l-l-"

I put my finger over her lips smiling, "I know Kyoko," I said, "But, will you be willing to try for Keiko-chan?"

Kyoko looked at Keiko then at me and nodded, "But only because I trust you," she said.

I smiled and hugged her, "I know," I said softly, "And I promise that I won't break that trust Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko slowly hugged me back, "I know," she said and pulled away, "So…we're doing this…marriage thing?"

"Well, I would like that, but I'll let you decide Kyoko-chan," I said.

Kyoko took a shaky breath and nodded, "Only because it's you Kuon," she said smiling.

I smiled and hugged her again, "I'm glad," I said.

Suddenly, the door opened and the president came in dancing with Yashiro. I sweat dropped and Kanae came in with her face in monotone, "Were you listening in?" I asked.

"Kuon!" I was suddenly hugged by…

"Mom?" I asked shocked.

Keiko suddenly woke up, "Daddy?" she asked sleepily.

Mom turned to Keiko, "Aw, she's even cuter in person!" she said.

"Julie…don't go crazy," I heard a voice say.

"Dad/father?" Kyoko and I said in unison.

Dad came in the door, "Did I hear that there's going to be a wedding?" he asked.

I sighed in annoyance, "Hi Keiko-chan," mom said, "I'm grandma."

My palm met my forehead again, "Where's Keiko-chan?" dad asked excitedly.

"Lord…help me," I said in my native tongue.

_10 minutes Later…_

"And finally, sign your names Kyoko-chan, your name now and your new name," the man from the marriage office said.

Kyoko did so, "Alright," the man said, "You are now Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri Kuon…and this stays in the office for no one to see so that Tsuruga Ren is related to Hizuri Kuu."

I smiled, "Thank you," I said, "And the adoption papers?"

Mom held Keiko while we were doing all this. The man handed us papers, "All filled out," he said, "All you have to do is sign your names on the bottom," he said.

I looked at the paper and it said Hizuri Amaterasu Keiko. I looked at Kyoko and she nodded smiling. When all the paperwork was finished and the man was gone the president turned to us, "So…should the media get wind of this?" he asked smirking.

I pinched my nose and Kyoko stiffened, "If we can…" I said, "Keep it out. I don't think Kyoko would like being hounded by…certain people…"

Everyone, except for my parents, knew I was talking about Fuwa, "Alright, well, we have to get to the set now," Yashiro said pushing his glasses up, "Unless you two want a honeymoon…"

I glared at my manager and walked with Kyoko. I took Keiko from my mom, "Aw, Kuon!" mom whined, "Can't we spend some time with Keiko-chan?"

"No, she's in the Panima series," I stated trying to get passed them quickly.

"Aw, now Kuon," dad said, "Can't we spend some time with our new family?"

I glared at them and they flinched, "Not now…" I stated.

"Ren…Kuon," Kyoko said.

I looked at my new wife, "I think it's kinda rude not to allow them to see Keiko-chan…" she said.

I looked at Kyoko for a few seconds then at my parents then at Keiko. Finally, I sighed, "When does my schedule end Yashiro?" I asked reluctant.

Kyoko, mom, and dad brightened, "8:30 tonight," Yashiro said smiling.

"Just in time for dinner!" Kyoko said happily.

I sighed, "Fine…come over around 9:00," I said.

Mom jumped up and down and I sighed, "Let's just go before we're late," I said and left with Kyoko and Yashiro.

"That was very nice Ren," Kyoko said.

I sighed, "Well, it's only because you said something Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said smirking.

I glared at my manager, "You are really pushing your luck today…" I stated.

"Daddy?" Keiko said softly.

"What is it Keiko?" I asked.

"I'm tired…" she said.

I smiled, "Don't worry," I said, "You can sleep in the car and when you aren't needed on set."

Keiko yawned and snuggled into my shirt. Kyoko then came over and hovered her hand over her forehead, "I think she's catching a cold," she said.

"Well, her mother didn't exactly feed her, bathe her, or…anything really," I said, "So I guess it should be expected."

"Can we stop by a store so I get her medicine?" Kyoko asked.

I nodded, "Sure," I said.

Kyoko got in the back seat and I handed Keiko to her. Keiko then snuggled into Kyoko and I smiled. I closed the door and got into the driver's seat with Yashiro in the passenger's. I drove to the nearest store, "Be careful Kyoko," I said, "You're starting to be recognized by people."

Kyoko nodded and got out of the car and into the store. I looked at Keiko in the back and quickly covered her with my jacket, "You're turning into a fine dad Ren," Yashiro said smiling.

I looked at him, "Well, let's just hope my past doesn't ruin this," I said.

"Ren, I'm not sure what your past is, but I'm sure you can get over it easily if you try," Yashiro said.

I shook my head smiling sadly, "No, that's where you're wrong," I said looking at Keiko.

Yashiro sighed and Kyoko came out of the store with a bag in her left hand. She got in the back and I waited for her to put her seatbelt on before driving off. When we arrived on set Keiko was in Kyoko's arms still sleeping, "Ah, there you three are…is Keiko-chan okay?" the director asked.

"She's starting to catch a cold," Kyoko said.

"Well, good thing she's not in any of the scenes today," the director said.

"Well, if that's the case…" Kyoko said turning to Yashiro, "Yashiro-san, can you call Kuu-san and Julie-san to watch her."

I looked at Kyoko in slight shock, "You mean the Hizuris?" the director said shocked.

Kyoko nodded, "They seem attached to Keiko-chan and she trusts them…well, sort of," she said.

I looked at Yashiro and he was already on his phone smirking at me. I took a deep breath to stay in Tsuruga Ren's gentleman character, "They said they'd be here in…" a car pulled up, "Apparently now…" Yashiro said.

Mom and dad entered the building and I hoped mom wouldn't call me Kuon. Kyoko walked up to my parents, "Kuu-san, Julie-san," she said smiling, "Keiko-chan's getting sick and we have to be in every scene. Would you mind watching her?"

"Of course," mom said.

"And here's the medicine," Kyoko said handing Keiko to mom and the bag to dad.

"Don't worry Kyoko-chan," Kuu said, "We'll take care of Keiko-chan."

Kyoko smiled, "Alright," the director said, "You two need to get ready now."

Kyoko and I then went our separate ways to get ready. When I got in the dressing room my phone rang. I blinked and looked at the caller ID and smiled, "Hello?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for doing that Ren…Kuon," she said, "But I was worried if Keiko woke up and was alone or surrounded by people she didn't know."

I smiled, "I know why you did it Kyoko," I said, "I'm just not comfortable with seeing my parents yet."

"Kuon," she said, "I know your past is something you regret, but your parents really miss you."

I sighed and sat down, "I know, but…I don't know," I said.

"Well, try to open up at lunch and dinner," Kyoko said.

I smiled, "Alright," I said, "I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

I could feel Kyoko smiling, "Alright close enough," she said.

"See you on set Kyoko," I said and hung up.

I sighed and quickly got ready. When I got to the set Kyoko was dressed as Kym, "Alright!" the director yelled.

Kyoko sent him a Mio glared, "Quiet it down…" she said warningly, "If you wake Keiko up then I'm leaving with her."

The director sweat dropped, "Uh, sorry?" he said uncertain.

I just smiled, "Okay, we're going to do the first battle scene," the director said in a slightly quieter voice, "So Jake, Kym, Cody, Kark, Case, Cody, and Melva on set."

Once everyone was in position, "And…" Kyoko sent the director a look and he gulped, "Uh…action…" he said just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hello Future Royals," Melva said smirking evilly.

Kyoko, Kark, and Case stood in front of us glaring at Melva, "What are you doing here Melva?" Kark asked half growling.

"I'm looking for the Water Prince," Melva said, "He's somewhere in this world."

Kyoko, Kark, and Case went wide eyed for two seconds before back to glaring, "So you did kill the Water King and Queen!" Case yelled.

Melva laughed, "I'm surprised it took Panima this long to figure it out!" she said, her laugh calming down and staring at the three teens with her eyes half lidded and smirking, "And I've closed all the portals back to Panima so I can easily capture all four of you with ease."

Kyoko growled, "You don't deserve to be called a Panima queen," she snapped.

Melva chuckled darkly, "Soon I'll be the only queen," she said as an evil smile slowly formed on her face.

Suddenly, Melva began to glow black (don't ask…its showbiz) and looked at me and Cody, "What the…how in the…what!" Cody stammered, "That's not possible!"

I then threw Cody off the couch, like the script said. Not even two seconds later I was thrown into the wall behind the couch by something black, "Jake!" Cody yelled.

I opened my eyes with the glasses thrown off. Suddenly, I was lifted off the ground, "Whoa!" I yelled that actually came out as a yelp.

I looked up and saw Case in a flying machine (he controls air…what did you expect?), "Hang on," Case said, "Melva has a bit of a temper, but Kym's is much worse."

"Cody!" I yelled as Case flew around with me, "The other kids! Make sure they stay upstairs!"

Suddenly, I felt myself hit a wall again, "Oof," I heard Case say as he hit the wall with me, "Watch where you're throwing rocks Kark!"

"Not my fault!" Kark yelled, "Melva is deflecting them!"

Suddenly, I yelped when Case grabbed me by the stomach and took to the air again, "A little warning please!" I yelled, "I can't see!"

"Sorry," Case said, "Kym! Not in the house! We don't want to burn the house down!"

Suddenly, I felt my stomach in my throat, "Gah!" I managed to get out as the floor came closer.

Case quickly flew back up, "This isn't working!" Case yelled in my ear.

"Ow!" I yelled at him, "Could you be any louder!"

"Set blind boy down somewhere and help us!" I heard Kyoko yell.

I glared at Kyoko, but she was too much into her Kym character to care. Suddenly, my face hit the floor, "Case!" I heard Kark and Kyoko yell.

I shook my head and dizzily saw Case on the floor not moving. It soon got worse when I heard something coming to my left. I pulled the unconscious 13 year old with me as I jumped back just as a black blur went in front of us. My back hit the wall and the wind was knocked out of me, but only for a second. Case's back was against the wall and he slowly came to, "Quick human," I heard Melva say causing me to turn to her, "But you can't dodge every one of my blasts."

I looked at Case who seemed to be half conscious now and holding his head. I turned back to Melva, "One question," I said to her, "What's the big deal with this Water Prince person?"

"That is none of your concern human," Melva said growling slightly.

I sighed. I glanced at Case who was slowly standing to his feet now, "And cut," the director yelled, "We'll add Kyoko-san's fire in editing."

I rubbed my neck from being thrown into the walls and floor a lot, "Are you okay Ren?" Kyoko asked.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I smiled, "Yes, Kyoko, I'm positive," I said.

Kyoko sighed, but nodded, "Alright," she said.

"Okay, five minute break so we can change sets," the director said.

I looked at my parents and saw Keiko still fast asleep in mom's arms. I sighed inwardly, but Kyoko went up to them and started checking Keiko for a fever. I smiled at that and walked over making my parents smile, "Hello Ren," dad said trying to sound professional.

I just nodded, "How's Keiko?" I asked.

"She's defiantly sick," Kyoko said, "She already has a high fever."

Suddenly, Keiko whimpered and her eyes snapped open. Mom quickly ran her hand through Keiko's red hair, "Shh," she said, "Grandma's here."

She said that quietly so no one, but us could hear. Keiko looked up at mom and then coughed _well, this is much worse than when she was acting_, "Mommy," Keiko whimpered.

Kyoko took Keiko in her arms, "I'm right here," she said.

I smiled slightly at the picture, "No!" the director yelled, "The water doesn't go-you idiot!"

I turned and saw the whole set flooded. I sweat dropped, "Alright…" the director yelled, "This will take some time to rebuild, so everyone is free to go until we call you. Sorry."

I looked at Kyoko who looked slightly relieved, "Keiko," Kyoko said, "Can you stay with grandma and grandpa until we get back?"

Keiko whimpered, but nodded. Kyoko handed Keiko to mom, "Kuu-san, can you give her the medicine please?"

Dad nodded and we left with a quick thank you from Kyoko. When I finished changing my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked already knowing it was Kyoko.

"Kuon…would you be mad if I invited mother and father over for lunch?" she asked.

I sighed, "Do I have a choice in the matter?" I asked.

"Of course!" Kyoko yelled, "I know you don't want to be near them because of whatever happened in your past, but can you at least try?"

I closed my eyes and was quiet for a few seconds before sighing, "Go on," I said, "But I draw the line after dinner."

I could feel Kyoko beaming, "Good thing I bought a lot of food," she said, "Thanks Kuon."

I smiled _how is it that my real name sounds better coming from her than Ren?_ I hung up after she did and sighed. I exited the dressing room, "Ren-san!" I heard the director yell as I came up to my little group, "Kyoko-san I have a question for the two of you. Because we're going to be behind schedule can you two do an interview tomorrow about the show? Also, the singer of the band who does the theme song will be on the show too."

"Who's the singer?" I asked before Kyoko could say anything.

"Fuwa Sho," the director said like it didn't mean anything.

Kyoko was suddenly surrounded by a dark aura, "Uh…" the director said, "Is she alright?"

"She and Fuwa…don't get along, is putting it lightly," I said, "So, Kyoko, it's your choice."

Kyoko's hand balled into fists and her eyes were shut tightly, "Fine…" she said, "But if I kill him on live TV…not my fault."

Everyone, including me, sweat dropped, "Alright," I said pushing Kyoko gently towards the door, "So, we'll be at the interview tomorrow morning."

Once we were outside Kyoko calmed down sort of, "Calm down Kyoko," I said, "One show with Fuwa won't kill you."

"Actually, it'll be my second…" she growled.

I blinked then remembered Fuwa was on Boiling Rock, "Oh…well, it didn't kill you that time so it can't kill you this time," I said.

Kyoko sighed and nodded, "Fine…" she said, "But I will kill him if he pulls the childhood friend card."

"Duly noted," I said.

"So…are we still coming for lunch?" dad asked.

I sighed and Kyoko brightened, "Of course!" she said happily.

"Well…that cheered her up," Yashiro said, "I'll just take a taxi. Bye now…"

"We get Keiko-chan!" mom yelled and ran to her and dad's car.

I hit my forehead, "Don't worry," dad said, "Julie won't do anything too crazy. I'll make sure of it."

I sighed in annoyance and Kyoko looked worried, "Come on," I said to her, "The sooner we get home the better."

Kyoko nodded and got in the passenger's seat while I got in the driver's seat.

**A/N Me: Okay, that's it…I need a bucket of water…R&R please *Stomps into bathroom***


	8. Moving On From The Past

**A/N Me: *Pours water on Kayla and Chelsea***

**Kayla and Chelsea: Gah!**

**Me: No more sleeping! I'm bored here!**

**Kayla: Then do you have any sugar?**

**Me: Check the kitchen…and I don't own Skip Beat.**

_**Ren's Point of View**_

"Are you okay Kyoko?" I asked my wife as we drove towards the apartment.

Kyoko sighed, "I don't know…" she said, "Maybe I'm just not used to this whole marriage thing…or you being in love with me…"

I pulled over so I could look at Kyoko, "Kyoko…Kyoko, look at me please," I said.

Kyoko did so and I smiled gently at her, "Kyoko, I may not have realized it then, but I've been in love with you since we first met in Kyoto and nothing is going to change that," I said, "But if it makes you feel better then you can pretend that we adopted Keiko without signing the marriage papers."

"No, it's not that…" Kyoko said blushing lightly, "I actually don't mind the whole marriage thing…that much. I really don't know what's wrong with me."

I looked at her, "Well, can you try explaining what's wrong?" I asked, "Maybe I can figure it out."

Kyoko blushed lightly, "Well, my stomach feels…I don't know, queasy, but in a good way…I think," she said.

I raised an eyebrow, "You mean…like butterflies?" I asked.

Kyoko shrugged, "I guess…I mean I felt some when I liked that idiot, but it's a lot stronger and my heart goes crazy," she said.

I blinked _is she in love? Only one way to find out…_ "Anything else?" I asked.

Kyoko blushed, "Um…well, I've been having very weird dreams for the past month or two…that include kissing…" she said getting softer with the last three words.

I closed my eyes trying to keep myself under control, "And…are you kissing _someone_ in these dreams?" I asked.

Kyoko blushed harder and nodded. Now, I was jealous, "Who?" I asked, barely able to stop the growl in my throat.

_No one knows how hard it is to get close to her. Or what's happened to her. Or knows her like I do_. Kyoko blushed a deep red, "Um, y-you…" she said.

I blinked then smiled gently, "I think I know what's wrong," I said.

Kyoko looked at me, "Really? What?" she asked.

I smiled, "Kyoko…" I said, "You really are dense."

Kyoko glared at me, "What's that supposed to-" I cut her off by kissing her on the lips, gently of course.

I felt her tense up quickly, but I didn't pull away because she had to figure it out. Slowly, she relaxed and I felt her sigh and her lips slowly started to move with mine. I smiled inwardly and pulled her over the middle of the seats easily, but our lips broke apart. I smiled at Kyoko, "Understand?" I asked.

Kyoko blushed, but nodded. I smiled a teasing smile, "Then say it," I said.

Kyoko looked at me in slightly shock, "I-I don't know…" she said.

I smiled, "Just say it…" I said, "You can, just say what your heart says."

Kyoko closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened them and looked at me with a slight smile, "I love you, Kuon," she said.

I smiled and kissed her again and she was quicker to kiss me back and this time ran her hands through my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. We were interrupted by my phone ringing. We pulled away and I looked at my phone and saw that it was…me? I made a face then answered, "Hello?" I asked.

"Kuon!" mom yelled, "Where are you? Keiko-chan just lost what looks like her breakfast!"

My eyes widened, "We'll be there in two minutes," I said, "Keep her calm and close to a bathroom."

"Alright," mom said and hung up.

I closed my phone, "Keiko got sick," I stated.

Kyoko went wide eyed, "Then let's go!" she said jumping to the passenger's seat and putting her seatbelt back on.

I then drove off…speeding a little bit. I parked then Kyoko and I quickly got out of the car, "Tsuruga Ren!" suddenly lot of flashes blinded my vision, "Mogami Kyoko!"

_Oh…great…_ Kyoko had her entire arms trying to block her eyes _she's probably blinded; this has never happened to her before_, "What do you want? And stop with the flashing please!"

The flashing stopped and I just barely caught Kyoko as she stumbled. I held her steady, "Can we help you with something?" I asked.

"Mogami Kyoko is it true that you were emotionally abused as a child by your mother?" a reporter asked.

Kyoko squeaked, "Uh, well, yes…" she said.

"Is it also true that you stayed with the famous singer Fuwa Sho for most of your childhood?"

_Oh no…_ "No more questions," I stated before Kyoko could go all Mio.

"Oh no Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko said, "It's perfectly fine…"

_Oh no…Natsu's taken over…well, I think anyways…_ I looked at Kyoko _yep…she has the Natsu look…_ Kyoko took a step towards the reporters, "Fuwa Sho and I _were_ childhood friends and his parents did take me in when my mother abandoned me, but keep your tenses right…_were_. We are no longer," she said.

"Why is that? And have you gone into your Natsu character?"

"I believe that is none of your business," Kyoko smirked, "But if you want to know…ask Sho…then come back to me and see if our stories are straight, but right now…I have other business to attend to."

I saw every reporter shiver from Natsu's intensity, but they continued asking questions, "Why have you been seen with Tsuruga Ren a lot?"

_Oh…don't blow it…_ "We are in the same series no?" Kyoko asked still in her Natsu character, "So is it suddenly a crime to save gas?"

The reporters were speechless and Kyoko smirked, "Now, if you'll excuse me…I have to make sure Japan's number one actor eats a balanced meal…" Kyoko suddenly grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me into the apartment complex.

"Kyoko…" I said, but her face never changed.

I sighed, "Kyoko…cut…" I said.

This time her face changed after she blinked. She squeaked and let go of me, "Sorry Ren!" she yelled blushing a deep red.

"Well, you certainly handled the reporters well," I said, "But I think dragging me was a bit much…"

"Sorry!" she yelled again, "I panicked!"

"It's fine," I said, "You gave them the information they wanted, without giving us away, and you even promoted Box R and Panima."

Kyoko smiled and we got in the elevator to go up to our apartment. When we entered the apartment we instantly heard, "Julie! Get out of the kitchen! You're gonna poison the child! Not to mention me!" dad yelled.

"Aw! Kuu!" mom yelled.

I groaned, "Kyoko, help mom, she's worse of a cook than I am," I said.

Kyoko paled and hurried into the kitchen, almost tripping over her feet twice. I walked into the living room, "Kuon! Oh thank goodness. I think Keiko's a daddy's girl," he said.

"Daddy," Keiko said weakly reaching for me.

I took the little five year old out of dad's arms and she instantly fell asleep, "Yep, defiantly a daddy's girl," dad said.

I sighed and continued to hold Keiko knowing the minute she left me she'd shoot awake, "Mother!" Kyoko yelled panicked, "Egg whites do not mean the shells!"

"But they're white!" mom argued.

Kyoko began stuttering, but finally managed to say, "That's just not what they are," she said.

"Trust Kyoko darling," dad said, "I've had her cooking before."

It was quiet after that, "So, Kuon," dad said, "What took you two so long to get here?"

I looked at my father, "Traffic," I said.

"You know…I would believe that if we left before you, but we didn't," dad smirked.

I glared at my father, "None of your business," I stated.

"Oh, but it's plenty my business Kuon," dad said.

"You seem to know," I said, "So why are you asking me?"

"Because I wanted to know from you," dad said.

I rolled my eyes, "Kuon, can you please tell us why you're running away from us?" dad asked.

I closed my eyes, "I'm not," I said, "I'm running from myself."

With that said I went into my room to try and put Keiko down for a nap. I closed my door and sighed. I looked at Keiko then went over to my bed and set Keiko down on the bed. Luckily, I think she was out long enough because she didn't wake up. I sighed and sat on the bed gently so not to wake her, "Kuon?" I heard Kyoko say softly.

I looked up and saw Kyoko by the door, "Did you leave my mother in the kitchen?" I asked slightly worried.

"No…father's finishing up," Kyoko said and sat down beside me, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "I honestly don't know," I said, "I don't want to be like this with my parents, but…I really don't know."

"Kuon," Kyoko said, "Whatever happened after Kyoto I know I can't change, but you can make it better if you stop running from yourself."

"Easier said than done," I said.

Kyoko sighed, "Why don't you tell me what happened after your parents leave?" she asked.

I froze, "I-I'd rather not," I stuttered; I never stutter.

Kyoko gave me a look and I sighed, "Fine…" I said reluctantly.

Kyoko smiled then turned to Keiko. She smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "No matter what it is Kuon, you're still you," she said then got up and left.

I sighed and moved a strand of hair from Keiko's sweaty forehead, "I hope this doesn't destroy everything," I whispered.

After lunch, mom and dad left saying that they'd be back in time for dinner. I have a feeling Kyoko talked to them. I was sitting on the couch looking at the Panima script. I had the lines memorized, but Kyoko didn't know that. Suddenly, the script was taken from my hands, "Nice try," I heard Kyoko say, "But I know you have the lines memorized; yours and everyone else's."

I sighed _why does she have to know me so well?_ Kyoko sat beside me, "Now, please explain," she asked.

I sat up so my back was touching the back of the couch, but my eyes never once looking at Kyoko. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and began to explain slowly (and painfully) about Rick, Tina, and my past. **(A/N Me: Uh…I have a thing about blood and death…so please don't kill me for not explaining it in detail. If you don't know about Ren's past…read the manga!)** As I explained Kyoko's eyes went wider and wider. When I finished I had my eyes closed tightly and my hand was tightly gripping my wrist watch. It was extremely quiet in the apartment, the only thing that was heard was Keiko's slight snoring from my room, "W-who all knows about this?" Kyoko asked quietly.

I forced my body to relax itself, but I couldn't do it completely, "Just the president," I said softly, "Yashiro knows of a violent past, but not what happened because of it."

It once again became very quiet. I closed my eyes again just waiting for Kyoko to get up and run out of the apartment with Keiko. I suddenly felt Kyoko fingers crease my cheek causing my eyes to fly open. I looked at Kyoko and she had tears on the edge threating to fall. I had to look away; I can't stand to see her hurt, "Kuon, look at me," Kyoko said, "Please."

I slowly turned back to Kyoko and her tears had broken free. My heart clinched, "Kuon…" she suddenly jumped on me hugging me and crying.

"K-Kyoko?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry," she said crying, "I'm so sorry Kuon."

I gripped Kyoko tightly, "You're leaving now right?" I asked.

Kyoko snapped her head up to look at me; "No!" she yelled tears falling faster.

She suddenly jumped on me again, but this time kissed me. I was shocked for a few seconds before kissing her back. After a few minutes we pulled away breathing slightly heavily, "T-that's not what I meant," Kyoko said wiping her eyes, "I meant that I'm sorry you had to go through that. I told you before this that no matter what happened you're still you…"

Now it was my turn to wipe my eyes, "Kyoko," I said softly and quickly pulled her back into a tight hug.

I never wanted to let her go, but suddenly we broke apart when we heard a scream. We practically tripped over each other trying to get to Keiko. Keiko cried as we held her, "No more mommy…" she whimpered.

Kyoko and I held Keiko close saying that everything was okay and that she wasn't going to get hurt again by that woman. After some time, Keiko fell back asleep. Once Keiko was back in bed I pulled Kyoko into a deep kiss that left her breathless, "Thank you…" I said softly pulling her into a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I felt Kyoko's fingers in my hair, "I love you Kuon," she said softly.

I smiled, "I love you too Kyoko," I said and kissed her quickly, "I really, truly do."

Kyoko smiled, "I know," she said and hugged me tight, "But I really think it's time for your parents to know Kuon."

I went ridged and pulled Kyoko back, "I-I don't know if I can," I said.

_Man…I sound like kid_, "Then how about I do," Kyoko said, "Kuon, it's time to move on."

I closed my eyes then nodded, "Okay," I said, "I guess…it is time to move on, but I just can't tell them."

Kyoko smiled weakly, "Don't worry," she said, "I'll be as gentle as can."

I nodded, "I'll call the president and he can tell Yashiro and you can tell Kotonami-san if you want, but I draw the line there," I said.

Kyoko nodded, "Understood," Kyoko said.

We both got off the bed and I went to call the president.

**A/N Kayla: Weeeeeeeeee!**

**Chelsea: Yeah…too much sugar…**

**Me: *Sigh* Please R&R.**


	9. Interview Shockers

**A/N Me: *Holding Kayla by collar of shirt***

**Kayla: Let me go!**

**Me: Not till you calm down I'm not…**

**Kayla: Way too hyper!**

**Chelsea: Twins of the Earth doesn't own Skip Beat.**

_**Ren's Point of View**_

I stayed in my bedroom with Keiko still sleeping as I heard Kyoko open the door to let mom and dad back in. I closed my eyes as I listened, "Were you able to talk to Kuon, Kyoko?" dad asked.

"Yes…and he's given my permission to tell you," Kyoko said, "You may want to sit down."

"Where's Kuon?" mom asked.

"With Keiko," Kyoko stated.

I opened my eyes as Kyoko started explaining what happened a long time ago. It took a few minutes, but when Kyoko finished my parents gasped. Keiko whimpered and I quickly turned to her, "Daddy?" she asked softly.

I gently picked up my adopted daughter and held her close, "It's okay," I said softly, "I'm here."

Suddenly, Kyoko came in, "Kuon," she said smiling slightly.

She tilted her head out the door and I sighed. Kyoko took our daughter and I slowly got out of the bed, "Come on Keiko," Kyoko said, "Let's get you some medicine."

I walked into the living room and mom attacked me in a hug, "Kuon…" she cried.

I blinked and looked at dad, who was standing and had slight hurt and understanding in his eyes, "You're…not mad?" I asked.

"Of course not!" mom yelled, "It's not your fault."

"Julie's right Kuon," dad said, "Rick saved you and I'm sure Tina was just in shock."

I closed my eyes and pulled my mother away from me and looked at them both smiling, "Thanks," I said.

"Kuon!" Kyoko yelled coming in, "Hold your daughter…she seems more calm when you hold her and she needs this medicine."

"Daddy's little girl," dad said.

I glared at dad, but took Keiko, "Come on Keiko," I said, "Mommy just wants to give you some medicine."

Keiko shook her head, "Taste nasty…" she whimpered.

"But you'll feel better," I argued.

Keiko shook her head again, "No!"

Kyoko had a determined look on her face and she poured a spoonful of the purple liquid, "Alright…" she said Natsu slowly coming into play, "Then how about this Keiko…daddy will take the medicine then you will."

"What!" I said shocked, "But I'm not the one who's sick."

"No…but I wouldn't put it passed you…you've missed lunch this whole week and who knows about last week…and the week before…" Kyoko said now fully Natsu.

I gulped and sighed, "Fine," I turned to Keiko, "If daddy takes the medicine will you?"

Keiko nodded slowly, "Ah," Kyoko said moving the spoon closer to my mouth.

I sighed inwardly and opened my mouth. Kyoko put the spoon in my mouth _eck…! Keiko was right, this stuff is nasty. Don't show the disgust, don't show the disgust_. Kyoko pulled the spoon out and I managed to keep my face calm, but the minute I set Keiko down I was getting a glass of water. Kyoko, still in Natsu mode, filled the spoon again, "Your turn Keiko," she said.

Keiko whimpered, but opened her mouth. Kyoko put the spoon in her mouth and Keiko's face twisted in disgust, "Swallow," Kyoko said.

Keiko swallowed and Kyoko removed the spoon. Keiko stuck out her tongue, "Yucky," she said.

Kyoko came out of her Natsu character and smiled, "This works," she said, "Keiko takes her medicine…and so does Kuon."

I glared at my wife, "Funny…" I said.

"I'll start dinner," Kyoko said.

"And I'll keep Julie out of the kitchen," dad said.

"Aw!" mom complained.

Things were a lot more livid in the apartment because it was like an unknown weight was lifted. After mom and dad left Kyoko and I put Keiko to bed, "So, are you going to be okay in the morning?" I asked.

Kyoko looked at me funny and I sighed, "The interview…" I reminded.

Kyoko went Mio, "Kyoko…you can't do that on live TV…well, you could if Dark Moon was still running, but it's not," I said.

Kyoko calmed down; "I know…but Shotaro…he just gets me so mad!" she's mad again.

"Kyoko, listen to me," I said, "When people get angry they tend to say something they didn't mean to. Now, because of what happened before lunch, there will probably be questions about your and Fuwa's childhood. Now, I can't control what Fuwa says, but try to be aware of what you say."

Kyoko nodded, "We better get to bed," she said then froze, "Uh, I think someone should watch Keiko tomorrow. I don't want her to get someone at the set sick."

"Good point…I'll call the president in the morning and see if he can watch her…I don't quite trust my parents yet," I said.

Kyoko nodded then left for her room.

_The Next Morning_

Kyoko and I had dropped Keiko off at LME and were heading for the set of the interview, "Remember, stay calm," I said.

Kyoko nodded, "I should probably tell you the same thing," I said, "Shotaro will probably bring up a lot of things that he knows will make you mad to try and ruin you on live TV."

I nodded, "Duly noted," I said.

We arrived at the set and saw Fuwa already sitting down. Kyoko closed her eyes to keep calm. Kyoko and I took our seats, with me sitting closet to Fuwa, "Hi and welcome," the hostess, Kimi-san said.

We all nodded, "We go live in ten seconds!" a voice yelled.

"Hello!" Kimi-san yelled happily when the 'On Air' sign lit up, "Today, we have three super special guests. Please welcome Fuwa Sho, Tsuruga Ren, and Mogami Kyoko!"

I smirked inwardly when Kimi-san said Kyoko's name. Kimi-san turned to us, "So, Tsuruga-san, Mogami-san, you two are the leading roles in the latest drama-romance series, Panima, correct?" she asked.

Kyoko and I nodded, "Yes, I play Jake and Kyoko-chan plays Princess Kym," I said remembering to add the chan to Kyoko's name.

"Kyoko-chan?" Fuwa asked getting angry, "When did you two get on a first name basis?"

"I believe Kimi-san is asking the questions," Kyoko said somewhat coldly, but only slightly.

_Guess I can't expect much else_, "Oh, no," Kimi-san said, "I too would like to know…"

I sighed inwardly, "Well, we decided to go on a first name basis after we were Cain and Setsu because we had become close friends," I said making up something that would make sense.

"Well, that makes perfect sense!" Kimi-san said happily.

Fuwa was glaring slightly, "Now, Fuwa-san, Mogami-san, can you please tell us about your lives when you were younger?" Kimi-san asked.

Kyoko closed her eyes in order to keep calm, "Of course," Kyoko said.

Kimi-san smiled, "Fuwa-san, what was it like living with Mogami-san after her mother left?" she asked.

Fuwa was quiet for a while, "She cried a lot," he stated.

"Well, that's understandable," I stated, "She was what? Six?"

"Right," Kimi-san said, "And did you help her Fuwa-san? Did you comfort her like a good friend should?"

Fuwa was quiet and I smirked inwardly, "No," Kyoko said in the same cold voice, "No he didn't."

There were several mummers in the audience, "I wound up running to a stream every time I wanted to cry because no one wanted to deal with my crying," Kyoko said, "I then met a boy about four years older than me. He helped me through what I was going through, for a week anyway, than he had to leave."

"What was this boy's name?" Kimi-san asked.

Kyoko sent a quick glance at me before answering, "Kuon," she said.

"Corn?" Kimi-san said almost causing me to burst out laughing.

"You mean that "fairy prince" of yours?" Fuwa asked.

"Fairy prince?" Kimi-san asked.

"I was six…" Kyoko said deadpanned towards Fuwa.

Fuwa crossed his arms, "Well, that seems like a very sad childhood, but now the question remains…how did you end up in the acting business?" Kimi-san asked.

Kyoko glared at Fuwa, "Blame Sho…" she said, "He brought me with him when he ran away from his parents. He used me to clean and had me working at least two jobs in order to pay for _his_ overly expansive apartment."

"I did not!" Fuwa yelled.

Kyoko then turned into Natsu. I decided to stay quiet; this was between them, "Oh really?" Kyoko asked, "Then explain why you only showed up for new clothes and didn't send me any money whatsoever to help with the rent?"

Fuwa's mouth dropped, "I, that, that did not happen!" he said.

Kyoko smirked, but it fell when Fuwa talked, "You're the one who followed me like a love sick little puppy."

Kyoko sent Fuwa a Natsu warning look, "Wait…you love Fuwa Sho Mogami-san?" Kimi-san said getting excited.

I winced inwardly, but Kyoko managed to keep her Natsu calmness, "The correct tense is lov_ed_," she said, "Just like our friendship."

"But you admit you were in love with him," Kimi-san said accusingly.

Kyoko kept her Natsu coolness, "Yes," she says, "But now it's as dead as anything can be."

"Well, this is interesting," Kimi-san said, "What do you have to say to that Fuwa-san?"

Fuwa just shrugged and my anger started to boil up, "Did you not return Mogami-san's feelings?" Kimi-san said, "Or did you not know about them?"

Fuwa was about to answer, but Kyoko, still in Natsu mode, beat him to it, "Yes, he knew of my feelings and pretended he loved me back to get me to do the things I did," she said.

Kimi-san and the audience's mouths dropped, "Is that true Fuwa-san?" Kimi-san asked.

"Of course not!" Fuwa yelled.

Kyoko smirked at Fuwa, "Tell the truth or I'll play _that_ card," she said.

Fuwa paled, "You wouldn't…" Fuwa said dangerously.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled an evil glint and smirked, "Wanna bet…" she asked.

"She's gone into her Natsu character," I warned Fuwa smiling, "So I wouldn't put it past her."

Fuwa glared at me then at Kyoko, "Fuwa-san?" Kimi-san asked.

Fuwa sighed, "Fine…I did," he said reluctantly.

The audience gasped and Kyoko smirked lightly, but I knew the camera couldn't catch it, "Why?" Kimi-san asked.

"I don't know why…" he said, "I honestly don't. Maybe it was because I was mad at my parents for trying to marry me off to her…"

"Wait, your parents tried to set you two up?" Kimi-san asked.

Kyoko, now back to normal, and Fuwa nodded, "Ooo," Kimi-san said, "And how'd you know they were doing so?"

"Because they were training me to be the mistress of the Ryokan, which Sho's family owned," Kyoko said surprisingly calm without Natsu's help.

Fuwa just nodded not wanting to talk, "Oh…so, do you two actually have someone you like? You too Tsuruga-san; do you have someone you love?" Kimi-san asked.

I froze along with Kyoko and Fuwa, "That's not really what this is about right?" Fuwa asked, "But I don't."

"Hmm," Kimi-san said, "Well what about you Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san?"

Kyoko fumbled with her fingers trying to distract herself and I just kept quiet and looked around, "I'm taking that as a yes," Kimi-san said excitedly, "Who?"

Kyoko blushed and Fuwa gave her an odd look, but ignored it and reached for the coffee on the table, "Baka," Kyoko stated, "That has milk in it."

Fuwa froze then glared at Kyoko, "Well, sorry for not knowing that," Fuwa said sitting up against the chair he was in.

"Why can't Fuwa-san drink milk?" Kimi-san asked.

"He's allergic," Kyoko stated.

_Maybe this will get us off the topic of love…_ "Oh, well I guess it's a good thing you were here then," Kimi-san said.

Kyoko rolled his eyes annoyed, "Yes…just like every other time before this," she said, "Baka doesn't know what has milk in it."

Fuwa glared at Kyoko, "Well, if I can't taste it then how do you expect me to know?" he asked.

"Use your brain…oh wait, you never had one," Kyoko said glaring.

Fuwa glared hard _oh boy…_ "I believe that's enough," I said calmly.

"Well, this is definitely getting interesting," Kimi-san said, "But back to my question…who do you love Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san?"

Kyoko and I flinched and Kimi-san smirked, "Come on now…" she said, "I believe everyone wants to know who has the number 1 actor's heart and the rising talent that is Mogami-san."

Kyoko blushed at being called a rising talent, "Come on…spit it out," Kimi-san said.

"Well…you see…um," Kyoko stuttered.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds then glanced at Kyoko silently asking if we should. Kyoko gulped, but nodded. I sighed, "You really want to know Kimi-san?" I asked.

Kimi-san nodded and I sighed, "We're married; Kyoko and I," I stated.

I heard several yells of "What!" "No way" and "Eh" from the audience and Kimi-san's mouth dropped, "Uh…well, t-time for a commercial…when we get back we are getting into this juicy story!"

The 'On Air' sign went off and Kyoko blushed brightly. After a few minutes Fuwa got over his shock and glared at us, "Kyoko…" he said, "When did this happen!"

Kyoko went from blushing to glaring in less than a second, "Does it matter? You don't even care about me!" she yelled.

"Who said I don't care!" Fuwa yelled.

"Well, the old saying is "actions speak louder than words";" I stated putting in my two cents.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Fuwa yelled.

"I say it does," I said, "I'm not tolerating you belittling my wife."

Kyoko blushed brightly, "How is this even possible!" Fuwa yelled, "Kyoko needs a parent or guardian's permission and I know that didn't happen!"

"Yes, in a way," I said standing up in front of Kyoko, "Kyoko is contracted by LME and because she's under the age of 20 **(Japan's legal adult age)** the president of LME is her guardian and he was more than willing to give permission."

Fuwa growled, "That doesn't even make any sense!" he yelled.

"What does it matter to you?" Kyoko asked, "You never cared about me; not even as a friend."

"Y-you-you…BAKA!" Fuwa exploded.

Kyoko blinked, "Of course I cared!" Fuwa yelled, "I just didn't know how to handle you crying, or…or other things! For the love of Pete Kyoko! We grew up together! You-you're like my sister!"

Kyoko blinked and even I blinked, "Then why'd you kiss me?" Kyoko said darkly.

Fuwa pitched his nose, "I was trying to keep him," he pointed to me angrily; "Away from you…everyone in the entire world could see he liked you…well, minus you of course."

Kyoko winced then glared, "Well it still didn't give you the right to do it!" she yelled.

Fuwa pulled at his hair as he ran his fingers through his hair, "I know…" he said, "And…I'm sorry."

Kyoko relaxed and as did I. We could both tell he really meant it. The three of us smiled lightly, "So, you were just being an overprotective brother?" I asked.

Fuwa shrugged, "I guess…probably didn't go at it in the best way…" he said.

"No, I think not," Kyoko said harshly, but then softened, "But…I guess it was sweet…in a weird twisted way…"

"How long have they been on commercial?" I asked.

"Uh, guys," a male said on a megaphone, "The commercial break ended a long time ago…"

We all went ridged, "Aw dang…" we all said in unison.

**A/N Chelsea: She's like a hyped up puppy…**

**Kayla: *Running around in circles***

**Me: *Watching Kayla run* **

**Chelsea: R&R please. KAYLA! NOT MY MOM'S CHINA AGAIN!**


	10. Family Bonding Time

**A/N Chelsea: I'm gonna kill you!**

**Kayla: *Still running around***

**Me: I don't own Skip Beat…**

_**Ren's Point of View**_

"So…" Kimi-san said, "What made you two decide to get married?"

"I'd also like to know…" Sho said.

Kyoko and I sighed, "We…well…" Kyoko said, "We adopted a little five year old in order to save her from her mother who physically abused her."

"And to do that we…well, had to be married," I said, "Now, don't take this the wrong way. I loved Kyoko way before we met Keiko-chan."

"Keiko-chan…that little red headed girl?" Sho asked.

Kyoko and I nodded, "Keiko-chan only trusts Kyoko and I and we didn't want her going into a foster home and we couldn't control where she went," I said, "Keiko-chan was extremely neglected so she has very bad trust issues."

"Aw, poor little girl," Kimi-san said, "Well, we're out of time! Thank you three for this…very interesting show…"

Kyoko blushed as the 'On Air' sign went off. I turned to Sho and he was glaring at me slightly, "What?" I asked.

"You hurt her…and die," Sho said angrily.

"Hm, maybe you are an older brother…" I said smiling, "But you have nothing to worry about, I promise."

Sho sighed then left. I looked at Kyoko, "Let's go," I said, "We should get Keiko and head home."

Kyoko nodded and we started to walk out. As we walked towards the car I grabbed Kyoko's hand. Kyoko blushed again and I chuckled, "If you keep blushing your face will stay red," I said.

Kyoko glared at me, "Not funny," she said.

"Well, I thought so," I said.

Kyoko slapped my arm lightly smirking and I chuckled. We got in the car and drove to LME to pick up Keiko, "Kuon…" Kyoko said.

"Hm?" I said not looking away from the road.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell all of Japan that we're married and adopted Keiko?" Kyoko asked.

"Well, we can't exactly take it back now," I said, "And we'll have to put Keiko in a private school, but other than that…I think we'll be fine."

"School!" Kyoko yelled, "Oh, Keiko's behind! Her mother probably never put her in school!"

"Calm down," I said, "I checked last night after you went to bed. Keiko just recently turned five; she can't start school till the fall."

Kyoko relaxed, "I just hope she won't close herself off from others," she said worriedly.

"That may be a problem," I said, "But I think if she finds a few friends she'll be fine."

Kyoko nodded, "I just hope she has friends…" she said quietly, "I never did…"

I glanced at Kyoko, "Don't worry," I said, "Keiko is a bright girl…I'm sure she'll adjust just fine."

"I hope so…" Kyoko said.

I parked at LME and we got out and walked inside the building, "Ren-san!" Sawara-san yelled coming towards us, "Three things…one, the phones are off the hook asking questions about your and Kyoko-chan's marriage! Two, why am I just now learning about this! Three, the president wants to see you…"

"Gomen!" Kyoko yelled bowing deeply, but not on the floor.

I pulled Kyoko up, "We are sorry Sawara-san, but we wanted to keep this as under the radar as we could, but it just didn't end up that way," I said.

Sawara-san sighed, "Sawara-san," a voice yelled, "Phone!"

"Aw come on!" Sawara-san yelled and ran to his office.

Kyoko and I looked at each other then headed to the president's office to see what he wanted and to get Keiko. When we entered the office, "Mommy! Daddy!" Keiko yelled and ran to us.

We smiled, "Well, someone's feeling better," Kyoko said.

"Up," Keiko said reaching for me.

I smiled and picked her up and kissed her forehead, "Were you good for the president?" I asked.

"She was a little angel," the president said, "And I see you dropped the bomb."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes," I stated, "So, what did you want to talk to us about?"

"Ah, yes," the president said, "Well, it seems now that you're married and have children, your parents are moving to Japan."

I blinked, "What?" I asked shocked.

"That's what I said," the president said, "But they insisted on being near their family and watching Keiko-chan grow up."

I looked at Keiko who seemed very entertained with playing with a loose thread on my shirt, "Well, I guess that makes sense," Kyoko said, "But doesn't father have jobs in America?"

"No, apparently, he's had a very slow month…" the president said, "So; he's decided to retire so he can spend time with you three along with Julie."

"Well…" I said, "I guess. I mean it's better for Keiko to know loving grandparents instead of hateful ones like Saena."

Kyoko nodded and the president smiled, "Well, right now they're in America packing and selling the house, but I'll let them know what you said," he said.

Kyoko and I nodded, "President, can you do us a favor," I asked.

The boss nodded, "Well, Keiko starts school in the fall," I said, "Can you find her a private school or something, but meets Kyoko's health and teaching requirements?"

The boss perked up, "Oh I totally forgot that Keiko started school!" he yelled, "What kind of godfather am I?"

I sweat dropped along with Kyoko, "Uh…I'm taking that as a yes…" I said, "We're…going home now…"

Kyoko and I slowly walked out of the office. I set Keiko in the back and Kyoko and I got in the front, "Keiko," Kyoko asked once I started driving, "Do you know what school is?"

Keiko shook her head, "It's where you learn new things and meet new friends," Kyoko said smiling.

Keiko tilted her head confused, "Will mommy and daddy be there too?" she asked.

"No," I said gently, but looking at the road in front of me, "Mommy and daddy can't go to school with you."

"Then I don't wanna go," Keiko stated.

"Keiko," Kyoko said turning to face Keiko from the passenger's seat, "When mommy was growing up she didn't have many friends…she was forced to study. Mommy and daddy just want you to make friends and learn new things."

"I don't wanna…" Keiko said close to tears.

"Keiko," I said, "Mommy and daddy just want what we think is best…do you understand that? We want you to live happily and not in fear like before."

"But…what if kids are mean to me…like mommy…" Keiko asked.

"Then you tell the sensei," I said, "And if they can't do anything…come to me or mommy…we want you to feel safe Keiko."

"But…what if sensei's mean?" Keiko asked.

"We'll meet the sensei before you go to school Keiko," Kyoko said, "We'll explain what your past mommy did to you and they'll do everything they can to make you feel safe and comfortable there."

Keiko was quiet, "Keiko, you have to be in school," I said, "It's a rule that mommy and I can't get passed. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes…" Keiko said.

"Keiko…" Kyoko said, "Look at mommy," Keiko glanced up, "Daddy and I love you very much…don't let _anyone_ tell you otherwise."

I nodded, "That's something that'll never change," I added.

Keiko nodded slowly and I pulled into the apartment complex parking lot. The minute Kyoko and I were out of the car we were blinded by flashes, "Not again!" Kyoko yelled.

"Tsuruga Ren! Is it true that you and Mogami Kyoko tied the knot?"

"Did you realize that you were on camera during the fight?"

"Where's your daughter?"

"Please!" I yelled, "Stop with the flashing!"

The flashing stopped and I sighed with relief, "In order," I stated calmly, "Yes, no, and in the car."

I opened the back door and took Keiko in my arms, "Now, if that's all…we're going home," I said and walked with my family into the apartment complex.

"Things will die down soon right?" Kyoko asked, "I'd rather Keiko not grow up in fear of flashes."

"It'll die down in three to four days…" I stated.

"Seriously?" Kyoko said shocked.

"Well, I am Japan's most wanted celebrity and you're a quickly rising talent," I said, "So this will take a while to calm down,"

Kyoko sighed, "Well, at least we don't have any big jobs until Panima starts up again," she said.

I nodded, "You okay Keiko?" I asked.

"I see spots…" Keiko said.

We got in the elevator and rode to our apartment, "Kyoko," I said, "I think we need to start looking for a house."

"I was thinking the same thing," Kyoko said smiling.

"Keiko, would you mind moving to a bigger house?" I asked.

"Mm? Yeah!" Keiko said laughing.

Kyoko and I laughed and we entered our apartment, "I'll start lunch," Kyoko said.

"Can't we just do take-out?" I asked.

Kyoko glared a hardcore Mio glare at me, "Right…never mind," I said.

Kyoko nodded and went into the kitchen, "Never make mommy mad," I said teasingly to Keiko.

Keiko giggled, "Do you want to watch mommy play Natsu?" I asked and set her on the couch.

Keiko shook her head, "Dark Moon," she said, "Watch both mommy and daddy."

I sighed, "I see my parents told you about that," I said.

Keiko nodded. I looked through the sets of DVDs I had of shows I did or didn't do and found Dark Moon towards the bottom. I chose a volume that I thought Keiko could watch and had both me and Kyoko in it. I put it in and sat beside Keiko and she instantly crawled into my lap. I smiled and we wound up having a tickle fight instead of watch the episode, "Daddy!" Keiko yelled in between screams of joy, "Stop it!"

I smiled, but never stopped, "Mommy!" Keiko yelled, "Make daddy stop!"

"I don't think mommy can do much Keiko," I stated still tickling her.

"Oh, really now…" I heard Kyoko say from behind me.

I looked at Kyoko and she had a playful look on her face. I smirked, "Yes really," I said.

Kyoko smirked, "We'll see about that…" she said and walked over to us.

"And what, dear wife, are you planning on doing," I asked smirking.

Kyoko blushed lightly, but then had a certain glint in her eyes, "I believe you've lost your captive, hubby," she said.

I blinked and looked down and saw Keiko gone. I glared playfully at Kyoko, "Dirty little trickster," I said and grabbed her.

Kyoko squealed in shock then laughed playfully when I pinned her to the couch, "What did I do?" she asked innocently.

I smirked at her coming in close to her face, "You distracted me…" I said.

Kyoko chuckled, "I believe that's a talent I can't control," she smirked.

_This is much more fun…_ I chuckled and kissed her, "I believe you're right…" I said when I pulled away.

Suddenly, I was jumped on by a laughing Keiko, "I wanna play!" she yelled.

I smirked and pulled my daughter onto the couch in between me and Kyoko. Laughter filled the entire room for about an hour before Kyoko served lunch. After lunch we all sat on the couch and watched Dark Moon, "Mommy can be scary," Keiko said.

"Yes," I said, "This is why people don't get on her bad side."

Kyoko glanced at me, "Yeah, so, you better remember that…" she said to me.

I smiled and kissed her quickly, "I've known for a while now," I said.

Kyoko blushed, but smiled. I then saw Keiko drifting off. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 at night. I stood up with Keiko, "Bedtime," I said.

Keiko was already asleep when I stood up. I set her in the guest bedroom and she snuggled into the pillow. I put the blanket over her then went back to the living room and Kyoko was standing up stretching with the TV turned off, "So, Keiko's sleeping with me tonight?" she asked.

I smirked and picked her up bridal style. She yelped in surprise and glared at me, "No," I said, "That's her room until we move," I stated.

Kyoko looked at me confused and I chuckled, "Dense little wife," I stated and headed to 'my' room.

"Hey!" Kyoko yelled finally getting it and blushing, "Kuon!"

I smiled, "What? You want her to be 15 and sleeping with one of us?" I asked.

Kyoko blushed, "Well…no, but…"

I kissed Kyoko then set her on the bed, "It won't be that bad Kyoko," I said.

Kyoko blushed harder, but nodded. I smiled, "I told you before…I won't break your trust," I said.

Kyoko's blush faded and nodded. She grabbed her pajamas I brought from the guest bedroom and went into the bathroom. I quickly changed into pajamas before she came out. I was heading to the bed by the time she came out. She climbed into bed beside me and I turned out the lights. I pulled Kyoko close to me and, unlike when we were playing Cain and Setsu, she relaxed and fell asleep easily and I was quick to follow.

**A/N Me: Okay…R&R…where'd Cluby go…**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Still running around with Chelsea yelling and Kayla laughing like a crazy person.***


	11. Kidnapping! And dinner?

**A/N Me: ALRIGHT! Who's the wise guy who stole Cluby!**

**Chelsea and Kayla: *Completely ignoring me and running around the room***

**Me: *Sighs* Okay…unless someone got the power of duplication and invisibility one of you has it!**

**Chelsea and Kayla: *Still ignores me***

**Me: *Glares* I don't own Skip Beat…and if these two aren't here at the end I did NOT kill them… *Goes into dark room.***

_**Ren's Point of View**__~ One Week Later…_

"Mother!" Kyoko yelled happily, "Father!"

I turned and saw my parents in the doorway, "Grandma! Grandpa!" Keiko yelled just as happily.

I smiled and stood up, "What are you two doing here?" I asked, but not in any way rude.

"We just wanted to see our son, our daughter, and ourgrandchild," dad said smiling picking Keiko up.

I smiled as dad spun Keiko around and she was screaming with laughter. When dad put her down, "So I see you two are still the top news story," he said smiling.

"I never would've thought it would be like this for so long," Kyoko said.

"Same here," I said, "A celebrity marriage is usually in the news for two to three days."

"Yes…but you two are popular…extremely popular," dad said, "Oh, and the president says that Box R's ratings have gone through the roof because of all of Natsu's appearances."

Kyoko blushed, "I got nervous!" she argued.

I smiled, "This is good Kyoko," I said.

Kyoko still blushed, "You look so cute Kyoko!" mom said.

"Mother!" Kyoko yelled embarrassed.

I laughed lightly, "Why don't you fix lunch Kyoko," I said smiling.

Kyoko nodded, still blushing, and headed for the kitchen, "Don't even think about it mom/mother/Julie," Kyoko, dad, and I said in unison when mom started for the kitchen.

Mom pouted, "You guys are so mean!" she yelled.

I bent down to Keiko, "Ask Grandma to do your hair," I whispered to her.

Keiko brightened and ran over to mom and pulled on her white skirt to get her attention, "Grandma," she said, "Can you do my hair?"

Mom brightened, "Of course!" mom yelled and picked Keiko up and took her into the guest room, now Keiko's room, where we had all of Keiko's stuff set up, including a few hair products that the president bought.

"Nice work Kuon," dad said.

"Well, keeps both of them busy," I stated and sat on the couch.

"True," dad said, "So, have you and Kyoko decided on a house yet?"

I shook my head, "Not yet," I said, "Kyoko has a price range and I have security requirements."

"That's understandable," dad said, "And you may want to find one with a big yard so that Keiko can play…" dad muttered something at the end.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh, nothing," dad said smiling, "Just remembering you as a little boy."

I raised an eyebrow, "Okay…" I said not really believing him.

"Daddy!" Keiko yelled causing me to turn, "Lookie! Braids!"

I chuckled. Keiko now had braid pigtail with yellow flower clips in them, at least six of them in each braid. Mom came out of the room, "Doesn't she look pretty Kuon?" mom gushed.

I smiled and picked my daughter up, "Yes, very," I said tickling Keiko under her right arm.

Keiko giggled, "Lunch," Kyoko said carrying all the plates like a waitress, "Sometimes working in restaurants comes in handy."

I laughed and we all sat down to eat. After lunch mom and dad suggested that we all go to a private park. Kyoko smiled brightly and Keiko clapped happily. The private park was for celebrities and their families and it had guards around it. The park was only half a mile from the apartment complex so we just walked. If people asked why mom and dad were spending so much time with us we agreed to tell them that Keiko felt like they were grandparents; this way if she were to say grandma or grandpa it wouldn't cause too much trouble.

When we got to the entrance to the park we were let in with no questions. When we were in Keiko went straight for the slides and swings. Kyoko smiled as mom and dad followed Keiko. I looked at Kyoko and we sat on a bench. We decided to just let mom and dad play with Keiko seeing how they are still kids on the inside. Kyoko hugged my arm as she watched them play. I smiled down at her. We were there for hours. Mom and dad were still playing with Keiko when the sun went down, "I think it's time to go home Kuon," Kyoko whispered.

I nodded, but before we could stand up the lights went out. My heart raced and Kyoko sat up quickly, "Keiko!" she yelled, "Kuu-san, Julie-san!"

I closed my eyes and focused on where Keiko was playing trying to listen for her or mom and dad. I heard them alright, but it caused my entire body to run cold. I heard Keiko scream and mom and dad yell her name, "Keiko!" Kyoko yelled and stood up, "Ren, where is she!"

I stood up and ran to where I heard the yelling; "Ren!" dad yelled then yelped in pain.

Suddenly, the lights came on and I went wide eyed. My parents were beaten up and Keiko was _gone_, "No!" Kyoko yelled running over, "Ren, call an ambulance and the police!"

I nodded and did so quickly. Who could've taken Keiko? _Keiko…_

_**No One's Point of View…**_

"Don't worry Sho," Shoko said, "You're done for the night until your concert tonight at nine."

Sho sighed and looked out his window where the streets were lite up brightly. Suddenly, he and Shoko heard a little girl screaming and crying. Sho went wide eyed at what he saw run past his window, "STOP THE LIMO!" he yelled causing the driver to slam on the brakes.

"Sho?" Shoko yelled when Sho jumped out of the limo and ran off.

Sho ran through the crowd of people following the screaming of a little girl. Suddenly, he grabbed a black haired woman holding a red haired crying little girl, "Saena," Sho growled, "What are you doing with Keiko-chan!"

Saena broke her arm away and glared, but then a smirk came onto her face, "Well, I'm just getting what I deserve…and I can get it through this stupid little girl."

Keiko was struggling and screaming her lungs off yelling for her parents. Sho glared, "If by that you mean jail time then I'll be happy to check you in!" he yelled.

Saena just laughed and started running again, "GET BACK HERE!" Sho yelled chasing after her.

Sho and Saena ran for blocks and a news helicopter was filming the whole thing, "You're seeing it live folks," the reporter in the helicopter said into microphone, "Fuwa Sho is chasing a woman who seems to be the kidnapper of Tsuruga Keiko, the adopted daughter of his childhood friend, Tsuruga Kyoko."

Sho finally got close enough to where he could grab Keiko out of Saena's arms. Saena glared at Sho, "Give me the brat!" she yelled and ran for Sho.

Sho easily pinned Saena to the ground with one hand, "You will not lay a hand on Kyoko ever again Saena," he yelled, "And I promise, if I see you anywhere near her or Keiko-chan again I will not hold back in drowning you in a river!"

The police then relieved Sho of holding Saena down. Sho then took the responsibility of trying to calm the hysterical little girl, "Sho!" Shoko yelled out of breath, "Wha…"

"Call Kyoko," Sho said, "Tell her I'm bringing Keiko-chan to their apartment…and that Saena's going to jail for kidnapping."

"Wha…um, okay…" Shoko said.

Sho nodded and started walking, "Make sure she's locked up for the rest of her life," Sho said to the police.

"We can't make that decision," the chief said, "But I can promise that she will be going to jail for a long time."

Sho sighed and continued on his way to Keiko's house. Keiko was still crying heavily, "Keiko-chan," Sho said sort of gently (he was never good at this), "It's… going to be okay…I'm taking you to your parents."

Keiko calmed down slightly and looked at Sho, "Y-you're the man who was mean to mommy…" she said.

Sho closed his eyes, "Yes, your mommy and I did have a little fight when you first met me, but we've fixed that okay?" he said trying to put it into words that a five year old could understand.

Keiko nodded, "I'm scared," she whimpered, "It was like mommy all over again."

Sho hesitantly put his free hand on top of Keiko's head, "It's…okay," he said not quite sure how to comfort someone.

Sho arrived at the apartment complex he saw Kyoko and Ren in front of when they were questioned twice. He went up to the front desk, "Um, what's the Tsuruga room?" he asked.

The woman glanced up and went wide eyed, "P-8," she said pointing to the elevator.

Sho nodded and went to the elevator and pushed the correct buttons. When he reached the room he went to knock, but then remembered that Kyoko would always trip on something when he had to return home and he didn't have the apartment key. So, he just opened the door, which was unlock, "Kyoko," Sho called.

There was a loud clang and Kyoko came out of the kitchen, "Keiko!" she yelled and ran to her and Sho.

Kyoko grabbed Keiko and held her close crying slightly. Ren then came out of a room and relief flooded his face and walked over. He turned to Sho, "Thank you," he said.

Sho just nodded, "Thank you Shotaro," Kyoko said still holding Keiko close, "I mean it."

Sho nodded, "Saena's been arrested and she shouldn't be getting out for a long time," he stated.

Keiko reached for Ren wanting the safety her father brought her. Ren took her and she gripped his shirt tightly and buried her face into it. Sho decided it was his time to leave, but Kyoko grabbed his wrist causing him to stop and turn, "Sho…" she said, "Stay for dinner. It's the least we can do."

Sho blinked, "What?" he asked thinking her heard wrong.

"Please," Ren said, "You saved Keiko and brought her back. At least stay for dinner."

Sho was debating and Kyoko smirked, "We have pudding…" she said.

Sho's head jerked up slightly and Kyoko chuckled, "Can never resist pudding…" she said and pulled him in and closed the door.

**A/N Me: Found it!**

**Kayla: Found what?**

**Me: *Holds Cluby up* Now…what was Cluby doing in the closet?**

**Chelsea: KAYLA DID IT!**

**Kayla: What! I did not!**

**Me: R&R…one of you is dead.**


	12. Meeting Sensei and a Scared Keiko

**A/N Kayla and Chelsea: *Tied up in a corner* What? I didn't kill them…Anyway, I don't own Skip Beat.**

_**No One's Point of View**__~ Months Later…_

Months have passed since Saena was arrested and Panima and Box R's ratings were off the charts, even though Panima hasn't aired yet. This caused Panima to speed up production once everything was fixed. So, when Keiko wasn't needed on set she would stay with either Shoko and Sho or her grandparents. Kyoko and Ren were pretty much busy until five at night working on Panima. But there have been bright sides to this.

When Sho and Shoko watch Keiko Shoko shows Sho how to take care of Keiko and how to comfort her when she's sad. Sho picked it up pretty quickly. Keiko calls them Uncle Sho and Aunt Aki, which isn't that bad because they started dating around the third time they'd watched Keiko. Another good thing to come out of Keiko's kidnapping was that Kuu and Julie were once again in the spotlight and they were getting job offers all over Tokyo. This leads to the third good thing to come out of everything. When Sho, Shoko, Kuu, and Julie were all busy Yashiro and Kanae would watch Keiko. Kanae was a natural because of her many siblings and Yashiro was almost as good a cook as Kyoko, keyword: almost. As Kanae and Yashiro got closer he slowly melted Kanae's icy heart, but they haven't started dating yet, but they're one "accident" set up by the president to being, "Auntie!" Keiko yelled running out of a room in Kanae's apartment.

Kanae refused to be called Aunt Kanae, but she didn't mind Auntie. Kanae turned, "What is it Keiko?" she asked.

"Mommy and daddy said I start school next week…is that true?" Keiko asked frightened.

Yashiro came into the living room, "Yes," Kanae said rather bluntly.

Keiko whimpered, "But I don't want to be away from mommy or daddy…or Aunt Aki, Uncle Sho, or Auntie and Uncle Yuki…" she said.

Yashiro joined the two on the couch, "Keiko, mommy and daddy have told you that you have to go…we can't change what your parents decide," he said.

Keiko whined sadly, "Okay, why don't Auntie and I go with mommy and daddy to meet your sensei?" Yashiro asked.

Keiko looked up, "With Aunt Aki and Uncle Sho?" she asked.

"We can ask," Yashiro said, "But if they're busy, like grandma and grandpa, then it'll just be the four of us."

Keiko nodded, "Okay…" she said.

Kanae ruffled her hair slightly, "Why don't we eat now?" she stated.

"Okay…what are we having Uncle Yuki?" Keiko asked.

Yashiro smiled, "Beef stew with rice," he said.

Keiko clapped, "But where are mommy and daddy?" she asked, "I always have dinner with them."

"They have to work late," Kanae said.

"Oh…why?" Keiko asked.

"Because they have to get the season done quickly or people will start losing interest in it," Yashiro said.

Keiko looked down, "Oh…" she said.

Kanae and Yashiro looked at each other, "Come on," Kanae said, "Let's get some food in you."

"Okay Auntie," Keiko said and walked with Kanae to the kitchen.

_Meanwhile…_

"Director-san," Kyoko said, "Ren and I really need to-"

"You can't leave yet!" the director yelled, "We've almost finished the season!"

"Can't we finish tomorrow morning?" Ren asked, "I mean the rest of the cast and crew looks ready to pass out and Kyoko and I need to get back to Keiko."

"I sure Keiko-chan will be fine…she has to get used to being away from you for when she starts school," the director said.

Kyoko growled going Mio, "You wanna try that again?" she asked.

The director sweat dropped, "Um…we'll finish in the morning?" he squeaked.

"Good boy," Kyoko said and she and Ren left for the dressing rooms.

_About Half an Hour Later…_

Keiko was asleep on the couch when Kyoko and Ren came in, "Did she eat?" Kyoko asked her best friend.

Kanae nodded, "She had beef stew and rice," she stated.

"And I saved some for you two," Yashiro said coming out with two plates.

Kyoko took both plates, "Thank you," she said and handed and plate to Ren.

The two sat down and began eating, "Sorry for causing you trouble," Kyoko said.

"No trouble," Yashiro stated, "Keiko is too cute. Now, she still has school fears…"

Kyoko and Ren sighed, "But, we've offered to accompany you to meet her meet her sensei," Yashiro said, "She relaxed slightly at that."

Kyoko and Ren looked at each, "Alright," Ren said, "We meet the sensei tomorrow afternoon; we should finish filming by morning, noon at the latest."

"Just call us when you're going," Kanae said bluntly.

Kyoko and Ren nodded and stood up. Ren picked Keiko up gently and she didn't even make a sound, "Thanks again," Ren said and the three of them left.

Ren and Kyoko got in the car. As they drove Kyoko was messing with her hands nervously, "Kyoko, Keiko's already nervous, I don't think it'll help the situation if you were too," Ren said.

Kyoko sighed, "I know," she said, "I just don't know what'll happen. I mean I was pretty much an airhead when I was Keiko's age."

Ren smirked lightly, "Well, to be fair, you're still an airhead," he said.

Kyoko glared playfully, "Funny," she said, "But seriously Kuon."

Ren's smirk dropped, "I don't know Kyoko, I honestly don't," he said.

Kyoko sighed and Ren parked, "Don't worry Kyoko," he said, "I'm sure Keiko will adjust."

"I hope…" Kyoko said, "But now I feel guilt that we couldn't be with Keiko before we go meet her sensei."

Ren grabbed Kyoko's hand, "Kyoko…there will be times that we can't be with Keiko, but as long as we maximize the time we do have time and don't take on too many jobs…then hopefully she won't turn into what I did,"

Kyoko placed her hand on Ren's cheek, "Don't worry Kuon, you aren't like that anymore," she said.

Ren smiled and kissed her quickly, "Let's get Keiko to bed," he said.

Kyoko nodded and the two got out of the car and Ren grabbed Keiko from the back. This time Keiko's eyes opened, "Daddy?" she said tiredly.

Ren smiled at his daughter and kissed her forehead, "Come on Keiko," he said, "Let's get you to bed."

Keiko sighed contently and closed her dark green eyes again.

_The Next Day…_

"Where are we?" Keiko asked.

"We're going to meet your sensei," Kyoko said.

Keiko whimpered and sunk in her seat, "Oh, come on Keiko," Yashiro said, "Auntie and I are here and Aunt Aki and Uncle Sho are here too."

Keiko whimpered again, "Come on," Kanae said and got out.

Ren took Keiko into his arms and they joined Sho and Shoko on the stairs to the school, "Ready?" Shoko asked.

"No," Keiko whimpered gripping Ren's shirt.

"Come on Keiko," Shoko said, "It won't be so bad."

Keiko closed her eyes tightly and buried her face into Ren's shirt. Everyone sighed, but entered the school, "Hello," a woman with blonde hair said, "What's the name?"

"Tsuruga Keiko," Kyoko said.

Keiko began to shake, "Keiko," Ren said gently then whispered in her ear, "You're going to be fine."

"Ah, President Lory wanted a teacher with certain specifications," the woman said and stood up, "I'm Yamasaki-sensei, the principal of this school."

"I'm Tsuruga Ren and this is my wife Tsuruga Kyoko," Ren said, "And these are some family friends that wanted to come to make Keiko feel more comfortable."

Yamasaki-sensei nodded and began walking, "We've been made aware of Keiko-chan's past and have found a teacher who meets President Lory's specifications," she said, "She teaches in a way that's fun for the kids and she tends to teach the kids far more then need be."

Kyoko smiled softly. Yamasaki-sensei opened a door and a woman with chin length brown hair and light brown eyes looked over and smiled, "Hello," she said walking over, "I'm Sakamoto-sensei."

"Sakamoto, this Tsuruga Keiko and her parents and close family friends," Yamasaki-sensei said, "She's the one that I told you about."

Sakamoto-sensei made an 'O' with her mouth, "I'll leave you to it," Yamasaki-sensei said leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sakamoto-sensei looked at the small group, but mostly at the cowering Keiko, "Keiko-chan," she said softly, "Would you like to go play with the blocks while I talk to your parents?"

Keiko shook her head and didn't say anything, "Alright then," Sakamoto-sensei said then turned to the group, "I can already tell she has sever trust issues."

Ren and Kyoko nodded, "This is why everyone's here," Kyoko said, "We were hoping it would make her more comfortable, but I guess not…"

Sakamoto-sensei placed her palm on her cheek as if thinking, "I just can't see someone doing this to a child," she said, "I have children of my own and I love them to death."

"Well, some aren't meant to be parents," Sho stated.

"I guess not," Sakamoto-sensei said, "Well, I guess we should at least get the paperwork filled out. We can try and bring Keiko-chan out of her shell when school starts; though that may be harder."

Ren nodded and Sakamoto-sensei went over to her brown wooden desk and brought over two forms, "Have a seat," she said gesturing to the big table.

Everyone took a seat with Keiko still having a death grip on her father's shirt, "We'll start with the nurse's form," she said pulling out a pen, "Any allergies we should know about?"

"She's allergic to nuts," everyone said in unison.

"Oh…I'll make sure to put that on the snack letter," Sakamoto-sensei said, "Every student brings in snack at least once a month; depending on how many students I have that year."

Ren and Kyoko nodded, "Any medical conditions?" Sakamoto-sensei asked.

"Not…that we know of," Kyoko said.

Sakamoto-sensei nodded and wrote something down, "Medical record?" she said.

"I've got this one," Yashiro said pulling out a sheet of paper from his jacket pocket, "Because of her past abuse Keiko's broken her right wrist twice, once when she was two and another when she was three; had a mild, almost sever, concussion when she was four; and had some internal bleedings, again when she was four."

"And that didn't register to the doctors as abuse?" Ren nearly yelled, "Remind me to change Keiko's doctor…"

"Duly noted," Kyoko growled halfway into Mio.

"I'll…just take the paper and staple it to the back," Sakamoto-sensei said taking the paper from Yashiro, "Any childhood sicknesses, like chicken pox?"

"She's had the chicken pox and a very young age because her mother never made her get the vaccine," Shoko said pulling out her own paper, "It says she was…just barely two…barely survived it too."

Kyoko took and unsharpened pencil and broke in it half like it was a toothpick, "I'm gonna kill that woman," she growled almost fully Mio.

"Calm down Kyoko," Ren said, "Going Mio won't help the situation and we may want to take Keiko to get certain shots."

Kyoko nodded and went back to normal after a few deep breaths. Sakamoto-sensei took that paper too and stapled both papers to the back of the orange form and set it aside and moved onto a dark blue one, "Now, hopefully, we can get to a less depressing part," Sakamoto-sensei said, "The information form. What's her full name please?"

"Tsuruga Amaterasu Keiko," Ren said, half lying.

Sakamoto-sensei nodded, "And your full name Tsuruga-san," she said looking at Ren.

"Tsuruga Haruki Ren," Ren said.

"And yours Tsuruga-chan," Sakamoto-sensei said looking at Kyoko.

"Tsuruga Mogami Kyoko," Kyoko said.

Shoko took, the now sleeping, Keiko from Ren so he'd have more room to move if need be, "And…will she be a car or bus rider…" Sakamoto-sensei shook her head right after she said that, "Car right?"

Ren and Kyoko nodded, "Who will be picking her up if it's not you two?" Sakamoto-sensei asked.

"We will," Kanae said gesturing to everyone else in the group.

"And Hizuri Kuu and Julie or President Lory," Ren added.

"And…what are all your names?" Sakamoto-sensei asked as she wrote down the three names given.

"Fuwa Sho and Shoko Aki," Shoko said gesturing to her and Sho.

"Kotonami Kanae; Yashiro Yukihito," Kanae said bluntly pointing to herself and Yashiro.

When Sakamoto-sensei finished writing down the names she continued, "And finally…does she have anything that could hinder her growth in the classroom?" she asked, "I'll put down extreme trust issues, but anything else, like learning disabilities?"

"No…not that we know of," Kyoko said looking at Ren who shook his head.

Once Sakamoto-sensei finished that form she placed it on top of the other form, "Well, that's all the forms," she said; "Now the only problem is helping Keiko-chan with her trust issues."

"Yes," Kyoko said, "And do the kids have naptime?"

"Yes, why?" Sakamoto-sensei asked.

"Well, she sometimes has nightmares about her mother's abuse and wakes up screaming," Ren said.

Sakamoto-sensei made another 'O' with her mouth, "Well, I'm not sure how that will go with the other kids, but I'll do my best to comfort her if that is to happen," she said.

Ren and Kyoko nodded and everyone stood up. Ren took Keiko from Shoko, "Thank you Sakamoto-sensei," Kyoko said and the group left.

When the group was outside Keiko's eyes slowly opened, "Is she gone?" she whimpered.

Kyoko looked at Keiko, "Keiko, Sakamoto-sensei won't hurt you," she said, "We promise."

Keiko shook her head and gripped Ren's shirt tightly in her fingers, "Don't want to leave mommy and daddy," she said close to crying.

"Keiko…" Ren and Kyoko said then sighed.

"Can we go out to eat?" Keiko asked scared.

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other than sighed, "I suppose," Ren said, "But in the morning, you have to go to school, without us."

Keiko shook her head, "Never mind," she whimpered.

"Keiko," Kyoko said as everyone else got in Sho's car and drove off, "Please, Keiko…please…go to school for mommy and daddy."

"I don't want to!" Keiko cried.

"Keiko…" Ren and Kyoko said broken heartedly, "We're sorry, but you have to go."

Keiko whimpered and cried harder into Ren. Ren and Kyoko felt their hearts break in two, "Keiko," Kyoko said, "We love you and we would never put you somewhere where you'd get hurt. Please Keiko, do this for mommy and daddy."

Keiko just cried and didn't say anything which caused Ren and Kyoko to hate themselves even more, "Keiko…" they said sadly.

**A/N Me: Aw…poor Keiko…**

**Chelsea and Kayla: *Still tied up* **

**Me: Eh…not so much…Now, this wouldn't have happened if you would've told me where Cluby was… R&R please!**


	13. Keiko's First Day of School

**A/N I don't own Skip Beat!**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Sakamoto-sensei stood in the middle of her class as the students entered the room. Some came in running and laughing while others just walked and talked to a person or two that they knew. She already knew she was going to have a great class, but she wanted to find Tsuruga Keiko. It was about five minutes before class had to start before Yamasaki-sensei came in with Keiko crying heavily.

Sakamoto quickly walked over to Keiko, "Keiko-chan…" she said gently, "Remember me?"

Keiko just continued to cry, "Oh," Sakamoto said.

"Do you think you can handle Keiko-chan Sakamoto?" Yamasaki asked.

"I'll try my best," Sakamoto said and turned to Keiko again, "Keiko-chan," she said gently.

Keiko didn't stop crying. Sakamoto then got an idea, "I can handle this Yamasaki-sensei," she said.

"Well, alright, but remember that someone's only a phone call away," Yamasaki said then left.

Sakamoto looked at the now only slightly crying Keiko. Sakamoto looked around the classroom and found a boy and a girl with dark brown hair; twins. The girl had dark blue eyes that almost looked violet and the boy had crystal-like blue eyes. They were the children of Fujihara Kimiko, a very famous actress, but below both Ren and Kyoko. They were Fujihara Hinata and Fujihara Kenta. Sakamoto smiled to herself and looked at Keiko who was crying softly and hiccupping, "Hinata-chan, Kenta-kun," Sakamoto said, "Can you come here for a moment?"

The twins ran over to their sensei, "What is it sensei?" they asked in unison.

Sakamoto gently pushed the back of their heads towards Keiko, "This is Tsuruga Keiko," she said, "Keiko-chan, this is Fujihara Hinata and Kenta."

Keiko whimpered and more tears fell, "Why are you crying?" Hinata asked.

Keiko didn't answer, "You miss your mommy?" Kenta asked then smiled, "Wanna play with us?"

Keiko shook her head wildly. The twins looked at each other, "Kids…" Sakamoto said to the twins, "Keiko-chan…was hurt when she was younger. Her mother and father now aren't like your mother. They love her to pieces, but what I want you to do is to try and be nice to Keiko-chan and to keep the other kids from doing something that might hurt her."

"What do you mean her mommy hurt her?" Kenta asked.

Sakamoto closed her eyes before looking at the twins with pain in her eyes, "Her mother, her real mother, hit Keiko-chan until she had broken bones," she said sadly, "And because of that, Keiko-chan has extreme trust issues. Do you understand?"

Hinata and Kenta nodded slowly their eyes also reflecting pain, "Okay," they said.

Sakamoto smiled at them, "Good, now go sit down with the other kids while I try and get Keiko-chan to sit down," she said and stood up straight and walked over to Keiko, "Keiko-chan," she said softly, "Can you come sit down?"

Keiko shook her head wildly. Sakamoto held out her hand with her palm face the ceiling, "Keiko-chan, please?" she asked.

Keiko hiccupped a couple times before she slowly, hesitantly, and shakily placed her hand in Sakamoto's. Sakamoto smiled gently and walked Keiko over to a table and place her in between Hinata and Kenta. Once Keiko was seated she went to the front of the class, "Hello class," she said, "I'm Sakamoto-sensei. Many of your faces I remember from when I met your parents."

"My mommy's the most famous actress there is!" a little girl said, "She says so herself."

"Your mommy's Tsuruga Kyoko?" a little boy asked.

"No!" the girl yelled, "She's Mori Mei! And I'm Mori Ami!"

"Big deal!" another boy yelled, "Your mommy isn't that big! Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko are the biggest thing!"

"Followed by Fujihara Kimiko!" another girl yelled, "My mommy loves her work!"

"Alright!" Sakamoto said, "We all have a famous parent that's why we're here."

"You're going to teach us to be famous?" Ami asked, "I highly doubt that."

"No," Sakamoto said, "I'm here to teach you things like math and spelling."

"Boring!" Ami yelled, "I'm going to be an actress like my mommy!"

"Well, that's nice Ami-chan, but when you get older you may-"

"No! I'm going to be like mommy!" Ami yelled.

Keiko covered her ears at the yelling and tears started to form. Sakamoto saw this, "Alight Ami-chan, but please stop yelling; you're upsetting Keiko-chan," she said.

Ami looked at Keiko, "She a big cry baby…_my_ mommy taught me a long time ago that Mori's don't cry," Ami said.

Keiko gripped her braided hair hiccupping, "Stop hurting Keiko-chan!" Hinata yelled, "That's not nice!"

Ami just waved her hand dismissively, "Ami-chan," Sakamoto said, "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my classroom. Now apologize to Keiko-chan."

"Mori's don't say sorry," Ami said.

"Ami-chan," Sakamoto said, "I'm here to teach you many things and I see respect is one of them."

"I have respect!" Ami yelled, "Mommy says I'm mature for my age."

"That may be Ami-chan, but when you're mommy isn't here you are to follow my rules," Sakamoto said, "Do I make myself clear? Now, apologize to Keiko-chan."

Ami sighed, "Fine…gomen Keiko-_chan_," she hissed the chan causing Keiko whimper.

Sakamoto placed her palm on her cheek. She wanted to help Keiko, but she had to start teaching. She started teaching the Japanese Alphabet for about ten minutes before she told everyone to go to the multi colored carpet for story time. Everyone ran over to the carpet except for Keiko, "Keiko-chan?" Sakamoto asked, "Do you want to hear the story?"

Keiko shook her head wildly again. Sakamoto sighed inwardly, but decided not to push the matter. Suddenly, the Fujihara twins stood up and went back to their seats beside Keiko. Keiko whimpered, but Sakamoto smiled slightly and sat in her rocking chair and began reading the story. Hinata and Kenta looked at Keiko, "Keiko-chan?" the asked in unison.

Keiko looked at them in fear, but she looked at them. Hinata smiled, "I like your braids," she said, "Who did them?"

Keiko grabbed one of her braids in her hand, "G-grandma," she said causing Sakamoto to stop mid word and turn to Keiko and smile before starting to read again.

Hinata and Kenta smiled big, "They're pretty," they said in unison.

Later in the day during recess Keiko just sat on a swing kicking rocks under her white sandals. Suddenly, she was pushed. She screamed, but when she met air instead of ground she opened her eyes and saw Hinata and Kenta pushing her on the swing so it would move, "You're supposed to play at recess," Kenta laughed.

Keiko blinked and didn't say anything as the twins pushed her laughing. After a while Keiko cracked a smile and giggled lightly. Finally, Keiko was laughing as hard as Hinata and Kenta. Sakamoto smiled and took out her phone and started recording the three playing. After a few minutes she sent the video to Keiko's parents.

_Meanwhile…_

Kyoko and Ren were at the apartment looking for houses, "Kuon! That's too much!" Kyoko yelled.

Ren sighed, "Kyoko, to get the house with security that we need it's going to cost some money," he said.

"But…"

"Kyoko, this house is perfect," Ren said showing her the picture again, "It has a big yard for Keiko to play, five bedrooms; which is way more then we need, and it has a big kitchen for you to cook in."

Kyoko thought about it for a while then sighed, "Kuon, I can't think about this right now," she said pushing the catalogue away, "I'm too worried about Keiko."

Ren sighed, "I know Kyoko, me too," he said pulling her close.

Suddenly, Ren's phone dinged telling him he had a new message. Ren and Kyoko looked at each other before Ren took his phone, "A…video?" he asked.

Kyoko shrugged and Ren hit play. They both went wide eyed, but then smiled warmly at the video, "Well what do you know," Ren said, "She did adjust."

When the video ended Ren closed his phone, "Now, about the house?" he asked smiling.

Kyoko sighed and laughed softly, "It's perfect Kuon," she said and kissed him.

"Are we still talking about the house?" Ren asked smirking.

Kyoko hit his arms glaring playfully.

_Back at School…_

Keiko stayed close to Hinata and Kenta; she still didn't trust Sakamoto yet. During free time Sakamoto had to run to the office. Keiko, Hinata, and Kenta were playing with building blocks, "Do you think we can make it go higher?" Kenta asked.

"I don't think so," Hinata said to her brother.

Keiko shook her in agreement. Suddenly, the block tower came down on the three of them. Keiko was on the ground covering her head like a bomb was about to drop, "Hey!" Kenta yelled, "Ami-chan! What was that for?"

"We worked hard on that!" Hinata agreed.

"What's with you?" Ami asked Keiko, "It was just blocks…no need to be like an earthquake hit."

Keiko whimpered at Ami's words. Suddenly, the twins were in front of Keiko, "Don't be mean!" Kenta yelled, "You don't know Keiko-chan!"

"Oh? Well, I'm pretty sure my mommy beats all your parents combined," Ami said, "You three probably have lame parents that barely made it into showbiz."

The twins had anger all over their faces, "You don't know our mommy!" they yelled in unison.

"I bet you two were a mistake…like everyone else in this classroom," Ami said.

The twins now had tears in their eyes and were shaking in anger, "Leave us alone!" they yelled, "You're mean Ami-chan!"

"Oh really?" Ami asked and pushed the twins into the pile of blocks.

The entire class gasped and stopped playing. Ami smirked at the twins as they started crying in pain. Ami then turned to Keiko who back away, "I don't know who you are Keiko-_chan_," Keiko whimpered, "But you can't cry every time and expect the sensei or your pathetic little friends to come to your rescue. Who would even want to be friends with you?"

Keiko was crying, but stopped when Ami said something else, "Your parents probably don't even love you."

_"Keiko…" Kyoko said, "Daddy and I love you very much…don't let __**anyone**__ tell you otherwise."_ Keiko stood up, "You're wrong!" she yelled just as Sakamoto came into the chaos, "My mommy and daddy love me! They protect me from my real mommy!"

"What's going on here!" Sakamoto yelled, "Hinata-chan! Kenta-kun! Somebody tell me what happened!"

"Ami-chan pushed down their block tower," a boy said, "Then started being mean and pushed Hinata-chan and Kenta-kun into the blocks and told Keiko-chan that her parents didn't love her."

"Ami-chan!" Sakamoto yelled angrily.

"They shouldn't even be in this school!" Ami yelled, "They don't have famous parents."

"Our mommy is Fujihara Kimiko!" the twins yelled angrily.

The entire class gasped in shock, "So don't tell us that we don't belong here!" Hinata yelled.

Ami huffed, "Well what about her?" she asked pointing to Keiko who flinched, "She even said that her real mommy didn't want her."

"That is enough Ami-chan!" Sakamoto yelled grabbing the girl's wrist, "We are taking a trip to the office. You have no right to tell someone the things you did. It doesn't matter who their parents are or their status."

Hinata and Kenta went over to Keiko who was shaking in fear, "Keiko-chan…" Kenta asked.

Keiko just sat on the floor and held a block in her hand. Sakamoto closed her eyes. _She had made so much progress…now she's back in her shell_. Sakamoto sighed and took Ami out of the classroom. When Sakamoto reached the office she gave Ami to Yamasaki and she made a call, "Tsuruga-san," she said, "This is Sakamoto-sensei. Actually…that's why I'm calling. Keiko-chan was doing extremely well, but a student's bullying caused her to clam up again. I do believe she has some trust in two students…their names? Why? Oh…yes, of course. I'll send the information with Keiko-chan. Of course Tsuruga-san, good-bye now," with that Sakamoto hung up, "I hope this works…" with that she headed back to her classroom.

_After School…_

Keiko sat on a bench in between the Fujihara twins, but no matter what the twins did they couldn't get Keiko to act like she did before the bullying. Suddenly, a woman with long brown hair that reached the middle of her back and dark blue eyes walked up, "Mommy!" the twins said, but didn't leave the bench.

Kimiko looked at her children then at Keiko, "Who's your friend Hinata, Kenta?" she asked smiling.

Keiko whimpered causing Kimiko to blink in shock, "This is Keiko-chan," Kenta said, "But she won't talk anymore because Ami-chan was mean to her."

"Ami-chan pushed us into a pile of pointy blocks!" Hinata added angry.

Kimiko went wide eyed, "Where's Sakamoto-sensei?" she asked.

The twins pointed, "Talking with Keiko-chan's mommy and daddy," the said in unison.

Kimiko looked and her mouth dropped, "Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko…" she said shocked.

The twins nodded, "Sakamoto-sensei said that Keiko-chan has very bad trust issues," Hinata said.

"Yeah, Sakamoto-sensei also said that her real mommy hurt her a lot…and something about broken bones," Kenta said.

Kimiko's hand went to her mouth, "So the rumors are true…" she whispered mostly to herself.

Sakamoto, Ren, and Kyoko walked over, "Oh, Fujihara-chan," Sakamoto said.

Keiko ran straight for Ren crying. Ren picked her up, "It's okay Keiko," he said.

"No more school," Keiko cried, "I don't like it."

"Keiko…" Kyoko said, but then stopped.

All the adults were quiet and Keiko had a death grip on Ren, "No more…" she whimpered.

"But if you don't come to school then we can't play," Hinata said.

Keiko shook her head. The twins frowned, "I thought we were friends Keiko-chan…" Kenta said sadly.

Keiko whimpered, "Keiko…" Ren said closing his eyes, "You have to go to school."

"No!" Keiko yelled, "I don't like it."

"It was just one day Keiko," Kyoko said, "And didn't you have fun with Hinata-chan and Kenta-kun at recess?"

"Y-yes," Keiko said softly.

Hinata and Kenta brighten slightly, "Then why don't you come to school tomorrow and you three stand up to Ami-chan," Ren said.

"Keiko-chan already did that," Hinata said, "But then went quiet…"

Ren and Kyoko looked at Keiko, "What?" they said in unison not picturing Keiko doing that.

"Ami-chan said that Keiko-chan's parents didn't love her because her real mommy left her," Kenta said.

Kimiko's hand went to her mouth and Ren and Kyoko glared, "I need to meet Ami-chan's mother…" Kyoko said halfway Mio and Natsu.

"Kyoko, calm down," Ren said, "Keiko, you know we love you and you stood up for that. All you have to do is ignore Ami-chan."

"And if that doesn't work…just tell her who your mommy and daddy are," Kenta said.

Keiko gulped, "Alright…" she said.

"And you'll help Keiko-chan right Hinata, Kenta?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes mommy," the twins said in unison.

Everyone relaxed and Keiko snuggled into Ren, "I'm Fujihara Kimiko by the way," Kimiko said the Kyoko and Ren.

"Tsuruga Ren and this is my wife Tsuruga Kyoko," Ren said smiling, "And I was hoping we could do a play date in the future."

"Of course," Kimiko said, "Come on kids, I still have to make dinner."

Hinata and Kenta stood up, "Bye Keiko-chan, see you tomorrow," the said in unison.

Keiko waved but then gripped her father's shirt again, "Come on Keiko," Ren said, "Time to go home."

The family of three went into the car and Sakamoto waved good-bye. After the car was gone Sakamoto went to talk to Yamasaki about Ami.

**A/N Please R&R!**


	14. This Didn't Go Well

**A/N I don't own Skip Beat!**

_**No One's Point of View**_

Ren and Kyoko entered the apartment with Ren carrying a still quiet Keiko, "Keiko?" Ren asked.

"Ami-chan scares me…she says mean words like mommy," Keiko said with fear in her voice.

Ren set Keiko on the couch and he and Kyoko bent down to her level, "Keiko," Ren kissed her forehead, "Whatever Ami-chan tells you is not true. Do you understand?"

Keiko looked down, "Keiko, can you look at mommy?" Kyoko asked.

Keiko looked up at her parents. Kyoko put her hand on Keiko's cheek gently, "Keiko, we love you, very, very much," she said, "And so does grandma, grandpa, Aunt Aki, Uncle Sho, Auntie, Uncle Yuki, President, and Hinata and Kenta. No matter what Ami-chan tells you…that will never _ever_ change."

Ren nodded and Keiko smiled and jumped into her parents waiting arms. They held her as tight as they could without crushing her tiny spine, "I love mommy and daddy," Keiko said.

"And we love you," Ren said.

They put Keiko back on the couch, "Now, if Ami-chan bullies you anymore…you tell her and your entire class who your parents are," Ren said smirking.

Keiko giggled, "I'm going to start dinner, Kuon," Kyoko said.

"Alright," Ren said and sat on the couch and pulled Keiko into his lap.

Keiko snuggled into Ren and he calmly ran a hand through Keiko's no longer braided hair. He then spotted the house catalogue. He smiled and picked it up, "Keiko," he said and showed her a picture of the house he and Kyoko were looking at before, "This is going to be your new house."

Keiko's eyes brightened and smiled, "Really? It's big!" she said.

Ren chuckled and set the catalogue down and kissed her forehead again, "Things will get better Keiko, I promise," he said.

Keiko grabbed Ren's hand slightly scared about tomorrow. Ren squeezed her little hand gently, "Everything will be fine Keiko," he said, "Just stay close to your friends and Sakamoto-sensei will help you too."

Keiko nodded. Suddenly, a clang was heard, "Kyoko!" Ren yelled running into the kitchen with Keiko in his arms.

"I'm alright," Kyoko said, "Just got a little dizzy is all."

Ren set Keiko down, "Maybe we should get you out of the kitchen," he said leading his wife out of the kitchen.

"Kuon, dinner," she argued, "I'm not letting you cook."

"One night of take-out won't kill anyone Kyoko," Ren stated, "And I'm not having you passed out on the floor."

Kyoko was about to say something else when she stumbled, but Ren had his arms around her, "See?" Ren stated, "Keiko, can you get mommy some water?"

Keiko nodded and went into the kitchen, "Don't touch the stove!" Kyoko yelled panicked.

Ren set Kyoko on the couch just as Keiko came out of the kitchen with a glass of water, "Here mommy," she said.

Kyoko took the glass smiling, "Thanks Keiko," she said, "Kuon, can you turn off the stove and pour the water out of the pots?"

Ren nodded, "Stay with mommy Keiko," he said, "I'll be right back."

Keiko climbed onto the couch and sat beside her mother. Ren came out of the kitchen a few seconds later, "Alright, so what should I order?" he asked grabbing the phone.

"Rice, green beans, and chicken," Kyoko said, "And make sure there are no nuts inside or in processing."

"I know," Ren said putting the phone to his ear, "And if you aren't feeling better by tomorrow you may want to go to the doctor…speaking of which…oh, hi…"

Keiko giggled and Kyoko smiled at her.

_The Next Day at School…_

Keiko slowly poked her head into the classroom nervous, "Keiko-chan!" Hinata and Kenta yelled running over, "You came back!"

Keiko nodded and gripped her pink backpack tightly, "Hello Keiko-chan," Sakamoto said.

Keiko shrunk slightly and Sakamoto sighed, but smiled, "Why don't you put your backpack in your cubby," she said, "Then you can go sit with Hinata-chan and Kenta-kun."

Keiko nodded shyly and put her backpack in her cubby and walked to her table with Hinata and Kenta. Ami snorted as they walked by her table. Keiko gripped her dark purple dress that covered her knees tightly _"Just ignore Ami-chan," _Keiko took her seat in between Hinata and Kenta, "Alright class," Sakamoto said standing in front of the classroom, "Today, we're going to learn about each other. So, why don't we start with each of you telling us your first and last names?"

Keiko looked up at Sakamoto and she smiled gently, "I'm a Mori!" Ami said smirking at Keiko, Hinata, and Kenta.

Slowly, the class went around giving each other's names until the last three were Hinata, Kenta, and Keiko, "Fujihara Hinata," Hinata said then followed by her brother.

Keiko was nervous, "What's the matter?" Ami asked Keiko, "Afraid to say that you don't have famous parents?"

"Keiko-chan," Sakamoto encouraged.

Keiko bit her lip nervous, "I knew it," Ami said, "My mommy is the best."

"No," an American girl, Jane, yelled, "The Fujihara twins' are."

"No, my mommy is richer than theirs," Ami smirked.

"She's right," a boy, Ryo, said, "The only people who beat Ami-chan's mommy are the Tsurugas."

"Keiko-chan," Sakamoto said smiling.

Keiko gulped and clinched her hands into fists, "T-Tsuruga Keiko," she said.

The entire class gasped and Ami fell backwards in her chair, "What!" she yelled standing up.

Keiko looked down away from the shocked eyes of the class, "Thank you Keiko-chan," Sakamoto said smiling, "Now, I hope you all realize a few things."

Ami was glaring, "That can't be right!" she yelled, "How could she be the daughter of the Tsurugas!"

Sakamoto looked at Keiko who looked extremely nervous, "She was adopted by them," Sakamoto said, "And they love her just as much as your parents do."

The whole class was quiet, "Ami-chan, please take your seat," Sakamoto said.

Ami huffed and sat down. Sakamoto smiled at Keiko, "Now, let's continue to learn our Alphabet," Sakamoto said.

_Meanwhile…_

Ren was sitting in a waiting room reading a magazine while Kyoko was in the doctor's office. Of course, Ren got glances, mummers, and a few pictures taken, but he didn't really care. Kyoko had ran out of bed, waking him up, and got sick in the bathroom and when we say bathroom we mean she didn't even make it to the toilet before she got sick. So Ren was waiting for the doctor to tell him or Kyoko what's wrong, "Tsuruga-san," a male doctor asked causing Ren to look up, "Would you come back here for a moment?"

Ren felt panic wash over him, but put the magazine down and walked into the back room with the doctor. He entered another room where Kyoko sat on a table, "Ren?" Kyoko asked, "What's going on doctor?"

"Well, I just thought Tsuruga-san would want to be here for this," the doctor said.

"What?" both Ren and Kyoko asked worried.

The doctor smiled gently, "Kyoko-san, you are two months pregnant," he said.

"W-w-w," Kyoko couldn't even get the first word out.

Ren was shocked; "Uh…" he said and looked at Kyoko.

Kyoko blushed, but smiled, "We expect you back here next week for an ultrasound," the doctor said, "Have a nice day."

The doctor left and Ren and Kyoko looked at each other. Slowly, smiles appeared on their faces. Ren helped Kyoko off the table and they left. Once they were in the car, "Kuon," Kyoko said her smile faded, "You don't think Keiko will be upset do you?"

Ren's smile fell, "I wouldn't think so…but we should tell her when we pick her up," he said, "The sooner the better."

Kyoko nodded, "That would probably be the best," she said, "And…you're okay with the baby right?"

Ren laughed, "Kyoko, we already have a child," he said, "Why would I want to get rid of another one?"

Kyoko smiled, "I'm glad," she said then hugged Ren, "I love you, Kuon."

Ren smiled, "And I love you Kyoko," he said then kissed her quickly then started the car.

_At School…_

"Keiko-chan!" Hinata and Kenta yelled running up to Keiko as she was grabbing her backpack, "Did you have fun today?"

Keiko smiled and nodded, "So…you'll come back?" Kenta asked.

Keiko seemed to think about it, but then nodded, "Yes," she said.

The twins hugged Keiko laughing and Sakamoto smiled as the three went outside to wait for their parents. They sat on the same bench and talked about random things, "Keiko!" Ren called from the car waving with Kyoko.

Keiko stood up smiling. She waved bye to the twins then ran to her awaiting parents, "Daddy!" Keiko yelled and hugged Ren.

Ren laughed, "Did someone have a good day?" Kyoko asked.

Keiko nodded, "Yeah, but I'm ready to go home now," she said, "When are we getting the new house?"

Ren smiled, "Tomorrow, but Keiko," he said, "When we get home we have to pack, of course, but mommy and I have to tell you something okay."

Keiko nodded smiling and got in the back of the car while her parents got in the front. Ren and Kyoko smiled to themselves as Ren drove off. They were happy that Keiko was doing better in school and they hoped this would make it so she would be more accepting of the new addition. Ren parked at the apartment complex and the family walked to their room. Once inside they went to the couch, "So…" Ren said bending down to Keiko's height, "You like school now?"

Keiko nodded smiling, "Yeah…Sakamoto-sensei made everyone introduce themselves. Everyone left me alone after that," she said swinging her legs back and forth.

Ren and Kyoko smiled, "Keiko…" Kyoko said joining Ren in size, "How would you feel about having a younger sibling? Like Hinata-chan and Kenta-kun are?"

Keiko was confused, "I don't know," she said.

Ren and Kyoko looked at each other, "What do you mean Keiko?" Ren asked.

Keiko shrugged, "I don't know," she said.

Kyoko became a little nervous now and stood up. Ren saw this so he continued, "Keiko," Ren picked her up, "Let's rephrase the question. How would you feel if I told you mommy's going to have a baby?"

Keiko blinked, "I don't know…" she said, "Why are you asking?"

Kyoko sighed and Ren chuckled lowly, "Are we sure Keiko isn't really our daughter because she has your denseness Kyoko," Ren asked Kyoko.

Kyoko glared at Ren and Keiko was confused, "I don't understand daddy," Keiko said, "What's going on?"

"Keiko, mommy's going to have a baby," Ren said, "You're going to be an onee-chan."

Keiko went wide eyed it finally clicking, "What?" she asked and looked at Kyoko, "Baby?"

Kyoko nodded, "Yes Keiko," she said softly, "Mommy's going to have a baby."

Ren walked over to Kyoko and bent down so Keiko was close to Kyoko stomach. He then took Keiko's small hand and placed her hand on Kyoko's stomach with his covering her. Keiko looked at Ren and he smiled gently, "Keiko, we want to know if you're okay with this," Kyoko said grabbing Keiko's other hand.

Keiko looked at Kyoko confused and didn't say anything, "Keiko…" Ren asked removing his hand, "Are you okay?"

_**Flashback**_

"Keiko-_chan_," Ami said once free time came.

Keiko, Hinata, and Kenta looked at Ami, "You think you're so great just because of your parents," Ami said.

"No I don't," Keiko said confused.

Ami huffed, "Well, you're just adopted into that name," she said, "Wait until they have a kid of their own…it'll be just like your real mommy."

"No it won't!" Hinata yelled, "You don't her parents!"

"No? Then explain why parents have favorites when there's more than one child in the family? That's where the term Sibling Rivalry comes. Just you two wait," Ami said to Hinata and Kenta, "You'll see what I mean."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Kenta yelled.

"Oh?" Ami asked, "But I do…I have an older brother…but guess who gets all the attention? Hm, me, because I'm the _youngest_. But guess what'll happen when your mommy and daddy decide to have kids of their own…you'll be the oldest."

With that Ami took her leave smirking. Keiko had this feeling in the pit of her stomach, "Don't listen to Ami-chan Keiko-chan," Hinata said, "She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"Yeah," Kenta said, "Our mommy loves us both the same."

Keiko nodded; "I guess…" she said but took some of Ami's words to heart.

_**End Flashback**_

Keiko's hand fell from Kyoko's stomach, "Keiko?" Kyoko and Ren asked worried.

Keiko struggled in Ren's hold until he put her down. Keiko then ran into her room and slammed the door. Ren and Kyoko were shocked. After a few minutes Kyoko's hand went to her mouth and tears escaped, "Kyoko-" Kyoko ran into their room crying before Ren could put his arms around her.

Ren sighed before falling on the couch and putting his face in his hands, "This didn't go well," he muttered.

**A/N Me: Ooo…just when Keiko got used to school.**

**Kayla and Chelsea: *Muffled words***

**Another Me: *Walks into room and blinks* what's going…Caroline! What did you do to Kayla and Chelsea!**

**Caroline dressed as Me: Uh…BYE!**

**Real Me: *Quickly unties Kayla and Chelsea* I got a headache from you two yelling so I went to a different room to type up the chapters. Are you okay?**

**Kayla: Fine…but what was your sister doing back?**

**Chelsea: I thought she hated FF.**

**Me: Good question…R&R please!**


End file.
